The Changes Continue
by Aimee.Lilith
Summary: This is the sequel to my first FF or the labyrinth, it will show the lives of Sarah, Jareth, and the daughters continued. Might be a few lemons, definitely not as much violent murders and deaths. I do not own Labyrinth or its characters, and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1: Truth Hurts

The days that were spent by the new family were happily growing, Sarah and Jareth have never been happier with their lives and the Labyrinth was flourishing each day. Christine and Madeline played more often and were always up in the clouds with stories and dress up and parties with other goblins, in the beginning, Madeline was quite afraid of the goblins. She would hide in her room for hours without seeing anyone but her toys, she refused to see any goblins until Jareth finally turned her fear around. Jareth went up to her room and walked to the door, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door a few times, "Madeline? Please come out, I want to talk to you." There was no answer for a while, but when Jareth heard footsteps drawing close from inside the door he stepped back a little, the door cracked open slightly and it stayed for a few moments, then a tiny little girl covered in toy armor stepped out of the door. Jareth looked down at the girl in awe from her cuteness, she said nothing to him but looked forward, "Is that heavy?" he asked playfully, the little knight shook its head and Jareth held out his hand to the girl. She hesitantly held on to it as he lead her downstairs.

When Jareth stopped leading her, they were in a room swarmed with goblins, they were all jumping and drinking and laughing carelessly, Madeline came closer and became frightened when she saw the sight. Jareth walked over to his throne and sat down on it, bringing Madeline on his lap, none of the goblins seemed to notice their arrival, Madeline looked at all the goblins with fear, when Jareth looked at her, he took the helmet off of her to reveal her tiny head. She breathed in the fresh air as the shouting of the goblins grew louder, but Jareth knew just the plan to fix her fear, he tapped her on the shoulder for her attention, and as she turned Jareth said," _You remind me of the babe_." "What babe?" A goblin cried out, "_The babe with the power._" The king sung, and then throughout the throne room everyone broke into a song, _I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry, what could I do? My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue, nobody knew._ Jareth gently pushed Madeline off his lap and on to the floor and he stood up and strutted to the beat of the music.

Madeline was having the time of her life as all the goblins enjoyed Jareth's singing, she danced foolishly with the goblins when Sarah walked up to the room, listening to the music. She kept herself hidden as she enjoyed watching the two bond together, she smiled at her daughter while she was having fun, the song seemed to fill the whole castle with some kind of happiness. When Sarah stepped into the room, everyone continued dancing and seemed not to notice her arrival, she watched Madeline dance with the goblins as Jareth continued to sing. He noticed her when she stepped forward to him, she looked very proud when she smiled at him, "How did you do that? She was terrified of the goblins." He shrugged his shoulders as he added, "They don't call this the magic dance, for nothing." He grinned as he watched Madeline dance with the goblins, when the music stopped playing Madeline was asleep on a blanket on the floor, the goblins all whispered and kept quiet as their new friend passed out. When Sarah was watching her sleep, Jareth took her hand and pulled her away from the goblins.

"Where are we going?" Sarah giggled as she shuffled towards the king, he didn't answer as he pulled her out to a balcony, the whole labyrinth was in view as the sunset peeked just above the trees. "Wow," Sarah awed when she saw the beautiful view that Jareth was proud of, she leaned over the balcony and looked closer at Jareth's labyrinth, he leaned next to her and gazed at her pale eyes. "Sarah, you are happy here aren't you?" Jareth asked softly as the wind blew into his hair, Sarah looked at him with a strange expression, "Yes, of course. Why are you asking me this?" She smiled to him, he walked closer to her as he added, "Because...over the past days I really put a lot of thought into...your late husband." Behind the curtain, Christine spied on the two adults while they conversed, Sarah rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands, "It doesn't matter now, I know he's gone forever and so are my other cares, you took them away and now i'm with you. This is what I want." Jareth didn't change his face, he felt more remorse when he remembered the loud sheathing noise that pierced the man's flesh.

"Sarah, is that the truth?" She nodded her head solemnly and said, "I don't care that you killed him, he deserved it for what he did to me, I don't want you to be upset." Christine came out from the curtain in utter shock, when Sarah saw her, she covered her mouth in shock from her own words. "Dad's...dead? You killed him...?" She questioned watery eyed, Jareth felt something stab him in his chest and twist his heart, he leaned over the balcony and covered his eyes. Christine ran away without another word and Sarah chased after her, Christine ran into a private dining room where she fell to the ground in tears, Sarah came up behind her and wrapped her in her arms, Christine said nothing but sobs into Sarah's shoulder. "Christine, listen to me. Jareth had good reason to do this, please listen to me." Her arm came around to Christine's face and covered it from the floor and comfort, "Your father was very angry at me, more than usual, Christine you weren't supposed to hear that." Sarah sighed in remorse for what she said, but at the same time she questioned herself._ Is a little lie worse than the painful truth?_

After minutes of crying, Sarah finally managed to get Christine to talk, she whispered out, "I hate him...I hate him." Sarah didn't hear Christine well over her sniffles, "What, sweetie?" Christine wriggled away from her mother on all fours and yelled, "That bastard killed dad!" Sarah grew angry with her tone, "Christine you need to understand me! Do you really think I would have let Jareth kill him without any reasoning?!" Christine's hated look did not change in the slightest, "But he's dead! He didn't run away, and how could you lie to us?!" Sarah went on her knees and begged, "No, do not tell your sister, she doesn't need to hear this! Your father deserved to die, the way he treated us was unbearable, don't you see?" She paused and stared into her daughter, "He saved us...please understand that I love you and I didn't want you to hear this..." There was a long silent pause that left them in an awkward state of quiet, "I won't tell Maddie..." Christine said truthfully, Sarah felt the boulder lift off her chest as she sighed with relief.


	2. Chapter 2: The Long Night

**Warning: A little bit of lemon in this chapter. **

That night, it was dinnertime for the family, Sarah was sitting across from Jareth while Christine and Madeline were across from each other, they were all eating steak while Sarah, Jareth, and Christine felt awkward tension. Madeline was even acting a little more depressed than usual, the whole family seemed to be having different problems effecting them, Sarah noticed and asked the child, "Honey, eat your food, okay?" Christine piped up out of the blue and added obnoxiously, "Be careful though, they're pretty sharp, it would probably hurt if it cut you." Jareth lowered his head in sadness while Sarah shot daggers at the young lady, "Maddie, everything okay? You seem kinda down." Sarah tried to change the subject as best as she could while she watched the girl toy with her food, "Yeah..." She said, obviously hiding her depression, Sarah easily saw through and continued, "Everything okay today?" Madeline bowed her head to her plate and added, "Well...Christine told me something today." Sarah immediately turned her head to Christine, "She said something about daddy." Sarah dropped her fork and put her hands on the table, "What did you tell her, Christine?"

"I didn't tell her anything." She said annoyed, Jareth grew concerned with slight anger, "What did she tell you, Madeline?" Madeline shook her head slightly as Sarah grew more frustrated, "Tell me what you said, now, Christine." Maddie started, "She said-" "Shut up, brat." Christine mumbled clearly to her sister, "Christine that's enough!" Sarah said full of anger as she stared down her daughter, "Christine said that Jareth was going to be our new daddy, because daddy ran away." A long pause left the family to suffer in silence, Jareth grew uncomfortable with the new father situation, he looked over to Sarah as she could see he was feeling very awkward. "Maddie, Jareth can be your new daddy if you want him to, or he can just be a friend. But like I said, you won't be seeing your father for a very long time." She explained carefully to her daughter and bringing the slightest comfort to Jareth, which also sparked a new idea in his mind.

After dinner, Sarah carefully tucked Madeline in her bed and went out of her room, she didn't feel like telling stories in her frustrated mood, she went over to Christine's room where she was about to enter, but Jareth stopped her before she could go in. "Let me talk to her," He said concerned Sarah allowed him to go in. When he entered, Christine looked up in surprise, then she seemed to ignore his existence, "I know you'll never forgive me for the things I've done, Christine." He said heart filled as he walked to Christine, "But I would like you to see your mothers side of the story..." She continued to ignore the man as she kept reading her book. "Your father was very angry at your mother that day and he tried to hurt her very badly." She lowered the book to her nose and finally listened to his story, "I stopped him before he could do any more damage than he already did, but in order to do so...I had to." He explained with as much reasoning as he could give, the girl understood the story as she put the book down, "So you see, I just wanted the best for all of you because I love all of you." She sat silently as he finished the truthful story, "Is that the truth?" She asked quietly, he stayed silent in hopes she would get the hint of his story, "I'm sorry...I didn't know about this side." She smiled softly as she closed her book, "I forgive you, Jareth." She said smiling at him, she kneeled over to him and hugged him for comfort, he kissed her head and stepped away, "Good night, Christine." He said sweetly as he stepped out of the room, Christine continued to read her book.

He went into his room and looked for Sarah, the bed with the roof was empty, the closet was opened and silent, and the balcony was closed by the curtains. As he looked, the door behind him closed, he stood back in fright from the loud locking sound, when he turned, Sarah was behind him smiling, "Did I scare you?" She said playfully, he grinned like a wolf when he saw her red dress that stayed up to her thighs and thin straps, "Not at all, my dear." She grinned back at him and backed into the bed, "Good." Jareth paid all his attention to Sarah as he began to unbuckle his cape, letting it fall to the ground with ease, lust was in his eyes when he stepped up to the bed and kissed Sarah's sweet lips. She gasped slightly at the taste of his tongue on hers, Sarah tugged at Jareth's shirt and tried to loosen the buttons with her eyes closed and focused on the deep kiss. Jareth ended the kiss early and lifted his hand to his face, pulling off his gloves with his teeth and tossing them carelessly to the floor, he touched the sides of her face and caressed her torso, paying close attention to her chest. "Its been a long time..." Sarah whispered into the kiss, Jareth added, "Too long," while he lifted on her dress. They both leaned back onto the bed as Jareth strolled on top of Sarah, earning moans of pain and pleasure as their love began to continue into the night. When they both finished, Sarah curled next to Jareth's bare chest on the bed and held each other for warmth.

Sarah slowly fell asleep in his arms while he watched her drift off into her sleep, when she was completely out, he looked into her dreams. She was in a long hallway with a door at the end of it, Sarah let her curiosity control her as she inched closer to the door, when the door got closer Sarah opened it. She was back in her old house, the TV was on and turned up loudly in the living room, she followed the noise and looked into the living room, where she saw her husband sitting on the couch watching TV. When he saw her he got up with a happy expression, she slowly inched backwards as he charged at her and embraced her, "Sarah! Oh, I'm so glad you're home." Sarah forgot this was a dream and hugged back half heartedly, he went up to her face and kissed her on the lips harshly and rough, she screamed but muffled as she broke away and got out of his grasps. "Stop it!" She pushed him away, he looked confused and stared at Sarah, his eyes turned dark and black and his voice was garbled, "But Sarah, I can change, I can fix this, WE can fix this!" His eyes began to leak a black thick ooze as he closed in on Sarah, she was frightened at the sight of the deathly man, she began to look around for something to stop the man, when she came across a mirror. She quickly yanked it off the wall and smashed it against the horrifying man, sending him to the ground and letting the ink-like substance leak out of his pores. Sarah leaped over the body and ran back for the exit as fast as she could, but before she could touch the doorknob, she felt something grab her ankle, she yelped as it pulled her to the ground.

She looked at the man as it was a giant glob of the blackness, it trailed up her leg and pulled her into the darkness and shook her wildly. "No! Let go of me!" She screamed at the monster, its blackness swarmed her body as it wrapped around her legs, "No! Jareth! Help! Jareth!" The monster screamed back at her loudly, "Sarah! Wake up! Sarah!" She opened her eyes and felt herself in Jareth's grasps and being shaken to death, "Sarah!" He yelled and frightened her, when he saw her awake, he took her in his arms and held her tightly, "Jareth...I had the strangest dream...My hus-...my ex husband turned into a horrible monster, and he tried to get me...I'm sorry if I woke you." He shushed her quietly as he petted her hair, "Its all right." He said quietly and soothing to her, "It was only a dream, I'm here now, he can't hurt you anymore." Sarah felt that same comfort from her last encounter with her husband, he tilted her head up and kissed her lips again as the moonlight creeped through the crack in the curtains. Sarah closed her eyes and almost cried from all of Jareth's love and kindness to her, but tears would have to wait when she fell asleep in his arms once more.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

The next morning got off slowly, Jareth had to run errands outside the labyrinth and left the girls in the castle in the care of the goblins. Christine was sitting in her chair and suffering in complete boredom, the library that surrounded her had thousands of books, but so many options that she couldn't choose any. Her mother was napping in a couch next to her while Madeline made a fortress of books around her, Christine got up and looked out the window for some sign of interest, and then it hit her in the face. The labyrinth. Her eyes lit up as she gazed upon the beautiful walls and hedges of measure, she went away from the window and over to her sister, "Hey Maddie, want to go on an adventure?" She whispered to her, her eyes lit up and almost yelled, "Yes! Where?" She shushed her down, "Let's go through the labyrinth!" Christine awed, Madeline sat back down in the books and looked down, "We can't, mommy will worry about us. She says its dangerous," Madeline worried but Christine merely persuaded her about the wonders and beauties of the labyrinth. Reluctantly, she accepted.

Christine held her hand tightly as they both sneaked out of the castle grounds and into the beginning of the labyrinth, they both stared at the giant gates together in awe. "Ready, Maddie?" Christine asked victoriously, she nodded her head excitedly and they headed through the giant maze, the first part had many turns and dead ends, and seemed to stretch for a long time. "Now Maddie, do you remember where we came from?" Madeline turned her head around her and stuttered, "N-no..." Christine was frustrated by the difficulties of the labyrinth, however, she pressed on, trying to have a good time over her frustration. "Christine...I'm scared, how do we get back to the castle?" Madeline asked with fear in her high voice, "Maddie, be quiet, I'm trying to think." Madeline squeezed her hand tighter when she heard footsteps behind her, "Christine I heard something! I want to get out!" She shook Christine's hand, when the bottled Christine exploded, she yanked her hand out and ran away from the screaming girl who desperately ran after her. "Christine! Don't leave me! Please!"

Christine kept running, desperate to escape the labyrinth with or without the help of her sister, she ran and ran until she couldn't hear Madeline's screams anymore, then she stopped. _Oh no...what have I done?_ She turned around and tried to run back the way she came, but every turn seemed so different, "Maddie!" She called into the giant maze, "Madeline! Where are you?!" Christine grew horrified for her little sister, "No, no no! Madeline! Where are you?!" Madeline sat by a corner in the maze and sobbed loudly in a mix of all bad emotions, fear, anger, sadness, all swimming in her head, when out of a blue a voice called out in a high strained cry. "Why so sad, Lady Madeline?" When she looked up, she saw Sir Didymus on Ambrocious and gazing worried at the girl, "My sister left me...and I want to go back to the castle." She began to weep again, "Oh come, come, girl. Crying will do nothing." The little fox handed the girl a tiny handkerchief from his pocket, she snagged it and wiped her tears away, "That's better, now, let's get you home I'm sure Christine can handle herself." Madeline nodded her head and walked side by side with Sir Didymus, "To pass the time, have you ever heard the story of how I slayed a fierce dragon and saved the beautiful princess?"

Christine entered a swamp like part of the labyrinth that was stuffy and dark, she was frightened to be by herself, even the company of her sister would be pleasant. When she kept walking, she tried to avoid any mud puddles or quicksand, but there were things far worse than any mud puddles in this part of the labyrinth. Something shuffled quickly behind her, she turned around to see nothing but trees and moss, Christine tried to think of happy things in her mind to put away her bad world in front of her. But the running noises all around her were so overpowering, when she looked behind her, she looked to see a giant, red monster approaching her, she backed away quickly and tripped over a root in the ground, horrified by the creature she screamed, "Please! Don't eat me!" When the monster was only a mere foot away, he held out his hand to the girl with calm eyes, she curiously examined it before accepting its help, but she accepted anyway. The creature pulled her off the ground and said, "Ludo." In a deep and powerful tone, the girl lost her fear when she realized the creature was gentle and kind, "I'm Christine." She said sweetly, "Can you help me get to the castle? I need to find my sister." She said more sternly, Ludo looked around the area and added, "Yes."

"And so I took my sword high into the air and cut the rope! Ensuring the giant dragon's deep, dark fall into his watery grave." Madeline clapped when she heard the ending to Sir Didymus' story, "That was amazing, did you really take town an ogre using only your two front teeth?!" She asked hopeful, "Indeed I did, fair maiden." He lied as he walked into the labyrinth, "Ah, here we are." He said pointing at the entrance to the castle, Madeline leaped for it quick, "Oh thank you, Sir Didymus! Can you find my sister now?" She asked happily, "If there is ever a damsel in distress I will always be there. Fear not, fair maiden! She will return shortly! Run Ambrocious!" The dog ran quickly back into the labyrinth and the search for Christine began, Madeline wanted to help, so she thought of the only way that would really do any good; telling her mother.

"Mommy...mom...mommy." A soft voice whispered into Sarah's ear, she peeked them open and saw Madeline looking down at her with wide eyes, "Sweetie, I told you not to bother mommy while she's sleeping, okay? Go play with Christine or the goblins." Sarah said groggy, "But mommy, Christine's in the labyrinth." Sarah stopped breathing when she head Madeline say that, she got up from the couch and kneeled down to her daughter, "What?" Madeline sighed and began her story, "Me and Christine were bored so we went into the labyrinth, she got mad at me and left me, then Sir Didymus found me and took me back to the castle, now he's out looking for her." Sarah gasped and stared wide at her child, "Oh my god..." She said blankly, she looked out the window and tried to find her daughter in the giant maze, but the view was too far, "Sarah, I'm back." A loud voice called from behind the woman, when she turned, Jareth was behind her and grinning with pride, she ran to embrace him and said in a scared tone, "Jareth, Christine's in the labyrinth." His face turned serious when he heard the news, "What, is she all right?" "I don't know, Madeline and Christine went into the labyrinth and Christine left her, Sir Didymus brought Madeline back but Christine's still out there." Jareth shook his head in worry as he devised a plan, "I'll bring her back, stay here." He said serious, when he reached into his pocket he pulled out a crystal ball and seemed to melt himself into it as it floated out the open window.

Christine kept walking with Ludo by her side as they got back into the brick of the labyrinth, but she stopped when she spotted something in the sky. It looked like a little bubble, and it was right at her, in a blink of an eye, the bubble popped into dust and Jareth was standing in front of the girl with angered eyes. "Christine, I am very disappointed in you." Christine grew depressed as she felt shame wash over her, "How could you leave Madeline alone in the labyrinth, you know what could happen to her." He paused as he crossed his arms and said with fury in his voice, "I am not your father, but it seems you need to be severely punished for your behavior lately, you do not respect your mother or me, you only respect yourself which is why you are so selfish." Christine started to cry softly as Ludo stood there in awe for what was happening, "Your mother once told me that you are a bright, happy young woman and I am starting to believe that I have the wrong impression of you." He ignored Ludo and only paid attention to the girl in front of him, "Now, come with me, I'll take you back to the castle, and you can deal with your mother." Christine lowered her head as she limped over to the king, and in a flash of light, they were back in the library with Sarah and Madeline.

"Christine!" Sarah yelled for her daughter in rage, "Why did you leave Madeline alone? She could have gotten hurt or frightened and you wouldn't have been there to help her! If it weren't for Sir Didymus, she would have still been in the labyrinth!" As much as Madeline was mad at her older sister for leaving her, she hated seeing her get scolded, it reminded her too much of how her father used to yell at them all. "Okay mommy, its okay." Christine was in tears as she felt embarrassed by the way everyone looked at her while she cried heavily, "I'm really sorry, Maddie." All eyes were on Christine as she felt the worst of all of her feelings rain on top of her and drench her in shame, "Christine, go to your room." Sarah said less strict, Christine followed her orders and sulked out of the room, Madeline stood next to her mother in shock from what just happened, Sarah has never been that mad at one of her daughters before.

Christine was back in her room crying into her pillow as she remembered how sorry she really was, but how could she ever show it to her mother? Or Jareth? She thought as she cried into the soft feathers, an apology would not break down her mother's angered walls, neither would some token of an apology. Her mind was blank from the grief of herself, when there came a knock on her door, she stopped crying for a second to think of who the knocker might be. When the door opened, Madeline was right in the doorway waiting for her sister, her face was remorse as she walked into the room and sat next to her sister. "I'm sorry mommy yelled at you, Christine." Christine shook her head and grew glassy eyed as her sister snuggled into her shoulder, "No Maddie, I should be the one who's sorry. I was just so mad at myself in the labyrinth and I shouldn't have left you there." Jareth was eavesdropping on the two girls through the castle walls and was touched by Christine's apology, "I haven't been really nice to you lately and I'm really sorry, the change has been kinda hard on me, but I promise I'll be a better sister to you." Jareth smiled outside the walls when he heard Christine's heartwarming reaction to her sister, but Madeline said nothing, there was nothing to say when her sister poured out her heart. She just sat with her sister for the longest time, absorbing the sibling love for a long time.

**This is my longest chapter so far, sorry. I hope its not too boring for you, i'll post the next one up soon, i'm drawing a bit of a blank. If you have any ideas, please let me know, I will give you full credit if I write about it, thank you ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Surprise of a Lifetime

The castle was very quiet after the labyrinth incident with Madeline and Christine, they were both much more behaved and acted more like best friends than sisters. The sunlight creeped through the curtains of the balcony and shined on Sarah's face, she awoke in Jareth's arms after one of their long nights. He breathed slowly on her neck and sent tingles down her spine, that soothing noise though his nose was so graceful to her ears. The tingles grew stronger when they headed for her stomach, and more painful, she felt her stomach growing up her throat, she sprinted out of Jareth's arms and headed for the bathroom. Jareth awoke when he felt Sarah throw his arm and hear the loud slamming sound of the bathroom door shutting, followed by her wretching in the toilet.

_Oh damn, she's sick._ He thought to himself as he ran into the bathroom to her side, "Sarah, are you okay?" He turned his head to give Sarah her privacy that was heard in the bathroom, when she finished Sarah slouched against the wall across from Jareth. "Jareth...I think I'm sick." She said groggy, he touched her forehead quickly and slipped it away, "Oh dear, darling you're burning up." She sighed and reminded him, "I'm fine, you need to go. You have to do your kingly duties today, right?" Jareth simply shook his head and added, "No, they can wait. I need to take care of you." Sarah looked at him in disbelief and whispered, "If you do show up, they show up here." Jareth remembered how much he hated unwelcomed guests and sighed, Sarah smiled when she knew she won this battle.

"Sarah, are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" She laughed silently, "I won't be by myself, I'll have Christine and Madeline, and they can call me a doctor and take care of me." He laughed a little when he imagined little Maddie in a nurse costume that was too big for her, "You better get moving and get away from me, I don't want you to get sick like me." He smiled again and kissed her on her forehead, "If it would take your sickness away and give it to me, I would stay like this forever." Sarah turned red from Jareth's words, he picked her up gently bridal style and carried her back into bed, sliding the light sheets over her body.

Jareth got dressed in front of Sarah and tucked away his chiseled body, making Sarah pout unhappily, he turned and saw her sour face and laughed, "I thought you were sick." She smiled back at him and said in a sultry voice, "I'm feeling better now, I wish you could stay." He turned back at her and stopped buckling his belt, he gave a strange look to her and threw his belt down playfully, "But I _can_ stay, Sarah." He smiled devilishly at her and pounced on Sarah, making her jump and laugh uncontrollably, "Jareth! You have to go, get dressed!" She laughed while he growled and dug his face in her neck, making her wriggle underneath of him and giggle while they played. "AHEM." A high pitched voice called into the room from the door, when they looked up, they both saw a tiny figure standing with a ragdoll and wearing a little nightgown.

They both froze when Madeline looked at them with the most confused look, "Mommy, what's going on?" She added with a high tone of voice, "Oh Madeline...we were just..." Jareth continued, turning red and embarrassed, Sarah cut him off more controlled, "We were just playing, Maddie." Her look changed when she saw Jareth step off her mother, "Oh, okay..." Of course Madeline wouldn't understand what they were doing, next week she was turning 8 and hasn't even been given a peek about the talk. "Madeline, your mother is sick, can I trust you to take care of her while I'm gone?" Madeline gasped and looked at her mother with a worried expression, "Yes, you can!" He smiled at her proudly then went back to Sarah, he kissed her briefly on the forehead and whispered lustfully, "We'll finish this later." He walked away from her leaving Sarah to blush and think about the mysterious events that will place when he comes home.

Madeline trotted up to her mother and asked her quickly, "Anything I can do, mommy?" Sarah sat up on the pillow and groaned, "Yes there is, can you get the doctor? You know where he is, right?" She nodded her head and ran out of the room to the doctor's office as fast as she could, rushing down stairs, going through doors, and charging past other goblins quickly. When she reached the doctor she was all out of breath, the doctor peeked down from his desk and asked in a low voice, "Miss, are you all right? What's wrong?" She panted for her breath and continued, "My mother...is sick...she needs you..." He nodded her head and asked every detail on Sarah, after the discussion, he grabbed his emergency bag and followed the girl to her mother's room, where Madeline was asked to leave.

After a long period of tests, the tiny goblin began to worry for the woman, he pulled off his glove and lifted Sarah's shirt, exposing her stomach to the cold. He placed his hand over her belly button and seemed to use a kind of magic in his mind, he moved his hand all around the stomach and lowered it further down. He froze instantly, and kept his hand over her abdomen for a long time, it seemed as if he was listening to something the way his eyes moved. When his eyes stopped, it seemed he came to a realization when his eyes became wide and frightened Sarah, "Is everything okay?" She asked worried, the doctor had his mouth open when he removed his hand and Sarah pulled her shirt back down. "Sarah...are you and the king having intercourse often?" He said sitting down and serious, she blinked her eyes at the personal question and answered, "Um...I guess, every other night." He closed his mouth and stared at her abdomen with hazed eyes, "Because you're..." He paused for a moment and continued dry and wraspy, "Sarah, you are 2 weeks pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

Sarah froze in shock, the word seemed to run in circles throught her mind, a whole different cycle of words seemed to repeat themselves in her head. _What do I do now...? Should I tell Jareth? No, he's too caught up with work to have any more surprises, but I can't keep this secret forever! Pretty soon it will...show...oh god, if I tell him, will he be happy? I don't think I should tell him...what am I saying?! Of course i'll tell Jareth! No, no, no..._Sarah couldn't think straight, but everything came back to reality when the goblin placed his hand over Sarah's, not as a lover, but as a friend. "Sarah, I won't tell anyone about this, but you need to know what you want to do, and whatever it is we will keep it a secret and I will help you all the way through, your baby is completely healthy and has no problems and will have none."

That low voice was so comforting to her, she relaxed down in her pillow, but the sharp pain that grew in her heart was still there, hitting her chest every time it beated. "I...I don't know what I should do...what would you do?" She asked the tiny goblin as he stared at Sarah, he sighed and wrapped his hands around his chest, he thought for a moment ask responded, "I would wait for the right time to tell him, tell him alone and let him down easily. The king can take these kinds of surprises the wrong way, I was the doctor here for many years, I was the doctor here before Jareth was king. When he was about, erm...Christine's age, but nevertheless, his only parent, his father died." Sarah was very into the story, she never knew of his past and always wanted to know about it, "When he found out he was absolutely devastated, he locked himself in his room for 6 days. The guards finally came into the boy's room he was near death and dying from starvation," Sarah gasped at the depressing story and covered her lips.

"I took care of him and slowly brought him back to health, I told him everything he should know about being a man, but he doesn't talk about me often...because no one knew. Just us." Sarah felt a tear run down her face as she imagined a teenager of Jareth lying on the ground cold and dying, "Why are you telling me this?" Sarah asked wraspy, he smiled slightly and continued, "Because he improved and he was happier with his life alone, when he met you...he changed. He told the other goblins stories about you, then he met Madeline and Christine, oh my goodness, he was in love!" Sarah was delighted to hear the doctor's tales about Jareth as they lifted her heart, "I'm sure he'll be elated when he hears his own child is being carried by the woman he loves." She smiled at the doctor with relieved eyes, "Thank you so much, I know what I have to do now." The goblin doctor tried to tell her everything about being in her condition, then she reminded him she had 2 girls_._

Sarah was awaiting impatiently for Jareth's arrival in the bedroom, he was a little later than usual, but when she heard heavy footsteps in the hallway her heart sank in her stomach. Then the tall man turned the corner and made eye contact with the beautiful woman in front of him, "My god, you really want it bad don't you?" He said as he shut the door and stepped forward to Sarah quickly, "Jareth, wait I need to-" Sarah tried to get his attention, but she was cut short by Jareth's deep kisses, she muffled under his tongue and breathed heavily through her nose. Sarah attempted to break the kiss but her plan was cut short when she was crushed by her lover on the bed. Thinking of her child being crushed by Jareth's weight on top of her, Sarah grabbed his shoulders and pressed as hard as she could, practically screaming under him, she wondered if he was ignoring her or just too lost to hear. So she thought of her last hope...when his tongue was let in her mouth, she bit down on it hard enough to get his attention, miraculously it worked.

Jareth pressed his arms into the bed and pushed his torso off of Sarah, breaking the harsh kiss. "YOU'RE HURTING! GET OFF!" Sarah screamed at the man who was beyond confusion and remorse, "Sarah...i'm...i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." The woman began to stream hot tears from her eyes, Jareth felt absolute pain in his chest as he saw the woman cry from his own expense. He completely lifted himself off Sarah and stood next to the bed, the woman wiped her tears away and looked at Jareth with serious eyes, while Jareth had a mask of regret all over his face. "Sarah, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was getting too carried away and out of line..." Sarah felt emotional for the man, but she had no regret for getting his attention in her last escape. "Was there something you wanted to tell me? Before I..." She looked down and took in a deep breath, "I..." Sarah said from her lips, but nothing else came out, she tried again, "I wan-..." No other words wanted to escape her breath, then she thought quickly again. _Why won't it come out?! I'M PREGNANT, is that so hard, Sarah?...Maybe we you should wait...but you know what he wants, what if he hurts it? The doctor said two weeks..so that means this happened two weeks ago, right? You've been doing this for the past two weeks and its perfectly healthy...so just tell him to ease up a little, okay? You'll be fine._Jareth was waiting for an answer from the woman as she looked up to him, "I wanted to tell you to just go easy, okay?" He showed that same beautiful smile again and continued his work more gently and softly.

When the day was over, Sarah was visiting Christine in her room as they talked about their days, its been a while since they had their own private time together. "Listen Christine, I wanted to tell you something, but you cant tell anyone. Its very important, promise?" Christine held on to the bedpost and listened intently, "Yeah, okay. I promise." Sarah couldn't keep the secret anymore, it was unbearable to have this on her chest and further than it is, "Well, I'm um...I'm pregnant." She said as fast as she could, Christine opened her eyes wide in astonishment, "Oh my god, really? You're not kidding." Sarah nodded her head solemnly as Christine smiled on her behalf, "Oh my gosh! This is awesome! Is it a boy or a girl? How long has it been sitting in there?" She whispered, Sarah smiled and was happy with her reaction, "Well, its only been two weeks, so the doctor's not really sure yet." Christine gave a disgusted sour look to her mother, "Ew, I knew I heard noises from your room those nights." Sarah opened her eyes in shock and humor, "You can hear that?!" Christine laughed and asked, "What this?" Christine stood in front of her mother and moved her body in sexy poses and mocked her mother in a high voice, "Jareth! Oh Jareth! Jareth!" Her mother opened her mouth in shock and laughter while absorbed in embarrassment, "Don't ever, ever do those poses or ever say that in front of me again!" They both laughed as their mother daughter bonding time was growing short, "Okay, okay I get it, we'll keep it down for you." Christine snorted when she replied, "One night you guys were so freaking loud I had nightmares! And Maddie had to come in my room because she thought you two were fighting!"

Sarah closed her eyes in embarrassment and turned red in horror, "Oh god no. She heard that?! I'm a horrible mother. I've corrupted my children and now they're going to need therapy." Christine shook her head as her nose grew, "No, I'm kidding. Maddie didn't come in my room, but I do have nightmares about you both...and i'm corrupted..." Sarah looked at her daughter concerned, "Where is your sister anyway?" Christine raised her head and groaned while she laid into the bed, "Jareth's telling stories to her and the goblins again..." Sarah raised her eyebrows and let out an "Oh." Christine rolled over to her mother and asked, "So when are you going to tell Jareth? I mean, you guys aren't even married yet, doesn't it seem a little wrong." Sarah gasped when she heard her revelation and sighed, "I didn't even think of that...I don't think he wants to get married though, I imagine he would've asked me by now...You think he'll be okay when I tell him?" Christine scoffed and added, "Honestly, I don't know. Jareth is weird sometimes..."

When the girl talk was over, Sarah kissed her daughter good night and sent her off into bed, Sarah was feeling pretty tired herself, she changed into one of her mini dresses and crawled into bed. The night was especially cold when she realized in the middle of the night Jareth still wasn't in bed, this concerned her slightly and pushed her out of bed and into her slip, and to explore the castle. When she arrived in the throne room, the torches were lit around the whole chamber, only to shed light on the king's throne, holding Jareth and Madeline asleep in his arms. Her face was dug into his shoulder and he rested his head upon hers, Sarah gushed at the adorable scene, when she looked closer, one hand was around Madeline and the other was holding something. When she came closer, Sarah saw it was a children's book called The King and the Magical Cape, she tilted her head at Jareth while he slept silently, _Such a kid..._ She thought to herself, and went back into her room, alone with her child.

**Awh! What a cute ending! I hate to say this guys, but school is coming back soon and I might not be able to bring chapters up every day. I'm not finished yet, I have a lot of ideas I want to put into this, please comment and favorite! Thanks! Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises after Surprises

**I'm sorry its been a while, I really hope I haven't lost any of you. Thanks for your support, I really think you'll like this chapter.**

When the next morning came, Christine followed Sarah around like a shadow, helping her in any way she could, lifting heavy items, bringing things from other places, even switching off lights. When Christine was carrying a box downstairs, Sarah whispered to her from below, "Christine, i'm fine. you don't need to help me with everything, okay? You're making us look suspicious." Christine hoisted the box up higher and replied, "I just don't want you getting hurt or frustrated." Sarah was a bit angered with her overbearing daughter, but if she did refuse her help then she would want to help even more. She simply sighed as Christine held the heavy box and walked down the stairs, "What's this box for, anyway?" Christine let out a long um, and a few breaths before she said, "Just some stuff, I don't know."

The steps seemed to stretch on for miles to Sarah, but when she reached the bottom of the steps, there was a door in front of her, she opened it for her daughter and let her in first. It was pitch black. Sarah held a hand out in front of her for any obstacles in front of her, but she jumped in fright when she heard Christine drop the box and slam the door shut behind her. The box was shattered into bits as Sarah leaped for the door and banged on it with her fists, "Christine! Open the door, this isn't funny! Now!" She began to pant wildly as she leaned against the door and almost cried from her fear, when out of the box, something moved.

The moving item began to glow with a light that showed it was another one of Jareth's crystals, she felt somewhat comforted when she stared at the little orb that shined on the floor. When it began to roll, the started to fade, Sarah walked after it, slightly angered by Jareth's game, "Jareth please, no more games. This is creepy..." She followed the orb until it stopped, when the crystal rolled again, it seemed to roll up. It went faster as it changed directions and rolled towards her, when the ball moved away, it shed light on the darkened room, revealing the Goblin King's wolfish smirk. Sarah tilted her head in disbelief when she heard him chuckle in the light, "That's cute, can we get out of here now? Its creepy." He started to twirl the ball in his hand and said, "Not yet," The man took the crystal in his fist and smashed it with his fingers, making the lights in the room glow around them in the throne room, they were alone. Sarah flinched from the blinding lights as she covered her eyes, "A warning next time would be ni-..." Sarah stopped speaking when she saw Jareth at his knee and revealing the shattered glass in his hand to be a bright gold band with a giant diamond in the center.

"Sarah, I have always loved you, always. I loved you so much that I hoped every day and night you would wish for me to come to you so I could take you away from the world." He stared into her eyes with the most serious face Sarah ever saw him wear, "And now that I did, I don't ever want you to leave again. With this I can make sure you won't..." Sarah began to cry tears of happiness as Jareth poured his heart into this well thought declaration, no words could possibly tell Sarah's happiness. "Sarah, will you marry me?" The words hit her in the face like a train, and they felt beautiful and warm, she couldn't say a word though, not even a yes would give away the answer. She simply stared at the anticipating king and nodded her head frantically, "Yes...yes." She whispered to him, his face looked relieved and elated, but it disappeared when he held her tightly in her arms and kissed her head. _Sarah, now..._

"Jareth?" She asked muffled in his shoulder and her arms around his neck, "Yes, my sweet?" He questioned softly into her ear, she raised her head to his ear and took a deep breath from the air, "I'm pregnant." She said unhesitantly, the king had no response to his fiancées words, he froze on the spot, making Sarah shake with fear. "Jareth..." He didn't say anything, his face turned away when he let go of her and walked away, showing no emotions when he placed his arm on a wall. Sarah began to cry deeply into herself as she knew, Jareth is not happy with this. He placed his hand over his face and seemed to cry himself, "I'm a...a father?" Sarah walked to him slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yes...please say something..." Jareth turned his head to show Sarah his empty profile, "What can I say?"

He seemed to be so lost that the ring in his hand fell to the ground, it shined so bright in the light. Jareth said nothing for the longest time, he just stared into the wall as Sarah began to believe in a terrible misfortune, "Jareth...did you not want this...? I thought...you would be happy." Sarah started to feel her love sink into the ground and bury itself, Jareth finally took in a loud deep breath, and Sarah felt ready for him to say whatever was coming to her. She closed her eyes and opened her ears for the king, but all she felt were two arms lifting her into the air and laughter in her ears. Jareth had picked Sarah off the ground and let Sarah stare in confusion and feel weightless in his arms, he spun them on the floor then let her down easily. "Sarah, I'm more than happy right now! I have a fiancée and my own child! You've made me the happiest man alive!" Sarah pushed the weight off her shoulders and smiled into his wide eyes, Jareth was practically jumping for joy, when he spotted the ring on the ground he quickly picked it up and tugged Sarah's hand while kneeling. He slid the ring on her finger as Sarah looked at her jeweled finger, "Its beautiful, Jareth." She whispered as he stood to his feet, Sarah jumped in his arms and kissed him on the lips passionately, "I love you, I love you." She said in between her kisses, at the end of their embrace, they held each other for the longest time, whispering their love for each other in small breaths.

Then there came a knock on the door, and a tiny head popped out of the door as it opened, "Did she say yes?" Madeline called from the other side of the room. "She did, Madeline." Jareth said in his soft voice he always used with Madeline, her face lit up like the forth of July as she tucked her head back in the door, "SHE SAID YES!" The whole door busted open and a flood of goblins rushed in with music and streamers, before them was Christine, Madeline, Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo. Music blasted throughout the whole throne room as they all screamed and shouted for their new future queen, Christine and Madeline bursted through the crowd and hugged their new parents tightly. Streamers were sent flying into the air as the goblins chugged down their drinks, "Should I tell them?" Jareth asked curiously, Sarah wanted to savor the secret between them for a little longer, "Let's wait a little while, hm?"

Th party seemed to last for hours when the goblins paraded though the throne room, dancing, singing, and just having fun. Sir Didymus told tall tales about his adventures to dragon caves and watery depths, Sarah was the centerpiece of the party. Everyone wanted to see her ring and hear all about her new upcoming life with her child on the way, but the party soon ended when the goblins fell asleep in the throne room. The family was deprived of energy and too tied for goodnights, they all went to bed without a word, but when Jareth and Sarah slept together, Jareth kept his hand placed on Sarah's stomach the whole night through.


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to put up, I got sick today and I really put some thought into this one. In my opinion, this one is kinda depressing, but I think you guys might like this one a lot. **

Weeks went by, Sarah began to grow more every day it seemed. Sarah was picking out dresses made by the goblin seamstress and getting her daughter's opinions on the beautiful gowns. "Ooh, I love the laced collar at the top." Sarah gleamed at the dress and tapped her fingers on her stomach thinking, "I don't know. I'm not sure about the thin skirt, I wanted it to be...poofier, I guess." The girls shrugged their shoulders and raised their lips, "All right, um...what about the second one? That one has a poofy skirt." Christine pointed out the next dress on the mannequin on the right to the first one, the goblin seamstress eyed it and complimented, "Yes, this one is sewn together in each stitch by the fairies. The laced sleeves, the satin fabric, what do you think?" Sarah loved the dress at every angle, she smiled at it and tried it on behind a curtain by the tables, she slipped it up and tied the laces in the front. When she stepped out, all the girls oohed at the beautiful gown and the woman in it, "Its beautiful, mom." "Mommy you look like a queen!" "It looks spectacular, my dear. Now, everything has been paid already by the king, so if this is the one you choose, we can continue to pick out the shoes, veil, bouquet, tiara, and the bridesmaids dresses." Sarah hoisted the dress up and flopped on a couch, "Oh god...this is so exhausting.."

When everything was finished, Sarah was slumped into a chair in front of a fire, everything was finished for the wedding, finally. She lifted her hand to her face and admired her beautiful ring Jareth gave her, she tilted her hand towards the fire and watched it glow and flicker with its shine. After a long period, Jareth followed Sarah into the room and fell into the chair next to Sarah, completely drained of energy, Sarah looked over to him as he groaned and tilted his head back. "Pretty tiring, huh?" She laughed to him, he let out a long breath and merely nodded his head, she examined the ring again and twisted it around her finger. Jareth noticed her toying with her ring, he smiled as he said "That ring was my mother's." Sarah darted her eyes to Jareth, "Really?" He nodded his head and looked at the flames, "She would've liked you, she was very pretty, she was always smiling too, even when she died she had that smile on her face...Ferrah, her name was Ferrah."

Sarah listened to Jareth's stories about his parents as he continued, "I didn't have any siblings or really any friends, my father was my best friend. When my mother died, the whole castle seemed to be darkened with this great sadness, shortly after my father died of the same illness." Jareth looked as if he was turning glassy eyed, Sarah listened closely, "I just...I shut down. I took my father's keys and I locked myself in a room where all my parent's belongings are now, I swear I cried for days. One day I fell asleep, except I couldn't wake up, I didn't know I was actually..." Jareth laughed a little as he seemed to cry on the other side of his profile. "I didn't know I was dying." Jareth began to cry again as Sarah went over to him and wrapped him in his arms, she to felt the same way he did, everyone around her passed away eventually as well, Somehow they were connected to each other even closer now then ever. Jareth sniffled softly as Sarah held him as tight as she could, "I want to show you something I've never shown anyone," He released himself from her grasp and went over to the fire, he put his hand through the flames and pulled out a key from the thin flames. When he stepped away he tugged Sarah's hand and pulled her up many flights of stairs, Sarah was very curious at Jareth's behavior, they went on and on until they hit a room at the very top of the castle. The door was rotted and brown when Jareth slipped the key into the steel socket and twisted it, unlocking the mysterious door.

The door opened as Jareth lead her inside, shutting the door behind them. It was an old bedroom, with barred windows and dusty furniture, a king sized bed covered in cobwebs, shelves with books left unopened for years, a vanity with jeweled brushes and combs that stood untouched. "This was their room," Sarah walked through the room as Jareth looked around for his memories, he pointed at a spot in front of the bed, "Right there, that was the place I fell." Sarah looked down and seemed to imagine a little Jareth dying on the floor, she felt a tear go down her face and looked around the room. Jareth seemed to smile at the corner of the bed and add, "I remember when I was a child, I jumped on my father's side of the bed to wake him up because it was Christmas morning." Sarah felt happy in the room of despair with that memory as it lingered through her thoughts, at the nightstand there seemed to be a little stand up rectangle covered with grey dust.

He walked over to it and picked it up, carefully smearing the dust away with his gloved hand, he revealed the picture frame of a man and a woman, the woman had her hands on a blonde haired boy. He carried the picture to Sarah and showed her the portrait of the loving family, "That's us." Sarah gazed at the family and smiled at them all, "She's beautiful, and you look like your father." She added for comfort when she saw Jareth tear up again, "Yes, I got that a lot around the castle before he died." The tears began to fall between them both when he put the frame on the bed and Jareth holding Sarah for their comfort, Sarah lifted her face out of his neck and whispered, "Its okay, they'd be proud of you. I'm sure they still love you, wherever they are."

After the depressing moment of them both in the old king and queen's room, the whole family finished their routine of dinner and stories and went to bed. The couple didn't have any desire to sleep at all, they stayed up late and talked about what their future could be like. "If I go back to the doctor next week, I can see what the gender could be." Sarah said pleasantly, Jareth sat up excited and wide eyed, "R-Really? That would be great! What do you think it is?" Sarah laughed at her fiancé like he was a child on Christmas, "Well, Christine and Maddie think its a girl, but I think its a boy." Jareth smiled as he gazed at Sarah's growing stomach, Sarah was used to him getting excited about his child, "Well, I don't know, we'll find out next week okay?" He sighed in disappointment and added, "I think I'll open the guest bedroom next to ours and have the goblins decorate it to your liking, soon after we find the gender of course, but what do you think?" She nodded her head as her response, Jareth kissed her on the lips and they both said their good nights, Sarah then drifted off into the wonders of he dreams.

She was in the room again. It was refurnished and dusted, the glow from the sunny windows blazed in and shined on the golden furniture, Sarah looked around the beautiful room and gazed upon its jeweled wonders. When she turned, there was a woman at the door, a woman with gold hair and a smile upon her face, her dress was finely tailored with beautiful trimmings and a valuable necklace dangling from her neck. It was the woman from the picture, Jareth's mother. The woman stepped forward to Sarah and said in an angelic voice from heaven, "Love my son with every bit of your heart, he loves you more than everything in this world, I promise." The woman stood in front of her as the walls began to fade away again, webs spun down from the ceilings and dust grew from the objects in the room. When Sarah turned around, she saw Jareth on his knees by the bedside, he was smiling at the ceiling and appeared to be talking to the empty room. "Mother, father, I'm in love with a woman named Sarah, she is beautiful, sweet, and one of the most amazing woman I have ever met and I'm going to marry her, she has two daughters and I love them all to death. She is with my child as well, I have never been more happier in my life, and I want you to be happy for me." From above, Jareth seemed to cry to his parents as if he was praying, "Please accept them here and love them as much as you love me." Jareth stood from his position and walked out the room, the woman placed her arm on her shoulder and sung in her ears, "I welcome you and your children, Sarah. Take care of him." When she opened her eyes, she was back in her bed with Jareth sleeping lightly beside her.


	8. Chapter 8: Big Things Are Always Small

**I am so, so, so, so sorry for the late post. Work has really been really piling up lately and its been horrible. This one has a bit of everything in it, I really hope you're not bored by it.**

Jareth waited the long days of the week to see the gender of his child, every day for him felt like years that never ended. The very morning the week was over, he woke up much earlier than usual and pulled Sarah out of bed to the doctors while she was half awake. The goblin doctor expected to see them both early for their visits and was not disappointed when he saw them both hastily in the office. "Ah, you're here early, Sarah, if you could please come over here and lie down." Sarah opened her eyes as best as she could and strolled over to the doctor's bed and laid back comfortably, Jareth of course helping her as best as he could. When the doctor rolled up Sarah's nightshirt he placed his hand over Sarah's abdomen gently and moved it like an ultrasound.

"Heart sounds good, very healthy. Now, here's the trick," He said cautiously while looking at the concerned couple. "Jareth is able to give off a type of magic from himself, like the ability to disappear or read minds, you might have noticed that I seem to be listening to something in the process, I am." He paused for a moment and kept his hand over a spot on her stomach, "By this stage of its life it has thoughts of its own and a voice, in doing so it gives of sonar from its heartbeat like a bat, and I see the child in my thoughts as well...a complicated explanation but no matter, i'll tell you the gender in a moment." The goblin hummed a little bit before he tapped his fingers to a tune and chuckled a little, "Charming little fellow, isn't he?" Jareth stared with his mouth open and touched his heart, "He?...A boy?" He asked light of breath, the doctor replied generously, "It's a healthy boy, your highnesses." The king smiled beside the glowing queen as they both took in the great happiness that filled the room, "A son..." Sarah sighed joyfully and grazed her fingertips over her bellybutton, "Yes, a son. He's very healthy at the moment, and he's starting to find his joints and limbs so he'll be kicking in no time, pretty soon he'll be at the stage where he can recognize your voices."

Immediately after the check up, Sarah was very excited to tell the girls about the new brother on the way, the couple was heading up the stairs, "A son...I still can't believe this is really happening sometimes." Jareth made perfectly clear strolling up the long staircase to Sarah that he dreamed of a son, the rants never seemed to end and pained her back while listening to his rambles. "What about Cedric or Sebastian or Liam? What do you think?" He asked ecstatically, waking Sarah from her zoned out lands and leaving her in a lost conversation, "Huh?...Oh, um, sure. They sound great." She added quietly, climbing over the last step of the lasting staircase and all was left was a long hallway of bedrooms, "I still have to pinch myself sometimes, I mean we really are together again." The soft smile on Jareth's face made Sarah lighten up again as the two girls hastily emerged from their rooms, Christine skipped over to her mother and asked her heated with excitement, "So is it a boy or a girl? I wanna know, I wanna know!" Christine tugged on Sarah's sleeve, "Okay sweetie, settle down." She pressed her head down to stop her jumping, "Okay, the doctor said...it's a boy." Sarah said triumphantly, Christine threw her head back and groaned while Christine squealed happily. "Yes! Awesome! I have a little brother! And You!" She turned and pointed at Christine, "I told you so, I told you so!" Christine pointed a dagger at her sister then turned to her mother and Jareth, "Congrats, there's enough girls here anyways." She said before turning back into her room, leaving the rest to stand in confusion from Christine's unusual behavior, "Was that the wrong answer, mommy?"

The night creeped in and dinnertime was a silent confrontation for the whole family again. The silence became a regular routine of part of dinner ever since the news of Sarah's pregnancy, especially for Madeline. Sarah began to feel her depression hormones dampening herself, she kept to herself and managed to hide behind the mask of a mother. Twirling a long piece of spaghetti on his fork, Jareth decided to break the silence and ask the two young ladies, "So, what do you think the name should be?" The girls continued to spin the noodles on their plates and murmur, the table stayed like this for the rest of dinner and kept to themselves. The usual routine stopped the curiosity of the couple after the long days and seemed to get worse with each passing day. After dinner, the family started to break down for bed, followed before Sarah's story to Madeline.

"Okay, what's this one about? Dragons, knights, dwarves?" The mother asked, tucking the blankets under her daughter's legs, "Hmm...tell me one about you and daddy." Sarah froze in her skin, then sat in her chair shaking, "Why do you want to hear about daddy?" she asked nervously. "Um, duh. He's a king, he sings, he's MAGIC." The mother cocked her head in confusion, then came to realization, "Oh, you mean Jareth? Honey, he's not..." She stopped and thought, _Probably the closest thing to a father she's ever had, come on._ "Okay, um...I have a really good one, its true too." Christine leaned up and opened her ears and awaited another story from her mother, "When I was a bit older than Christine, your uncle Toby was only a little baby, and one night he made me so mad that I wished the goblin king to take him away, and he did." Christine gasped and turned on an angry face, before she could say anything Sarah continued her story, "He said I have 13 hours to solve his labyrinth and get to the castle before he keeps the baby and turns him into a goblin. So..." Sarah continued her story for a long time and earned gasps and chuckles from her daughter, "And the whole forest emerged into a great, big ballroom with masked people and I was wearing a beautiful white dress and I knew...he was here. I looked for him through the crowd and finally found him," She paused and stopped to remember that moment that never escaped her thoughts. "He looked so handsome, I was just...drawn to him. His beautiful voice seemed to float all around the room and when he took my hands, I knew I felt something. It was love." She mesmorized the moment and glanced off into the swfited memory and remembered those misty eyes, "But, I knew I had to find Toby, so I got out of there." The story continued until the very end, "You have no power over me...and he threw the ball into the air, and I was home again, and Toby was in his crib." Christine was surprisingly wide awake at the end of the story, "Mommy, why didn't you call the goblin king after that?" Sarah tugged her hair awkwardly and flushed, "I didn't want to, I was young and I didn't see that he had feelings for me." Sarah finished her talk and tucked her daughter in all the way and sent her to dreamland.

"How did story time go?" Jareth asked politely, sitting up from the bed with his chest bared. "Well, I told her my story of the labyrinth, she liked it, especially the part where you drugged the peach and sent me to this ballroom of my mind." "I thought you forgot that." He added while Sarah slid herself in the bed, "I've been remembering things lately, its been very strange." He bit his lip when he saw Sarah arch her back carefully to lift her covers, "Then, you must have forgotten how long its been." He said obviously full of lust, she glanced at him with realization, "Oh god, it's been a while...I'm sorry. Its just-" He leaned over to her and touched her lips with his two fingers and stared like a devil at the woman, Sarah grew tense with his sudden desires and unexpected emotions. He slowly lingered himself over Sarah and gently touched her with any pressure, making sure not to crush Sarah's abdomen, "I'll be gentle, I promise." He whispered before turning off the lamp next to the bedside, leaving the room in complete darkness. Sarah lost herself when she felt Jareth's heated lips over hers and parting her lips slightly and gently instead of his usual lust-hungry kisses that made Sarah lose herself completely. However, their long night together was slow and made them both melt off into a blissful sleep when the night was over for both of them.

**What do you think? I did a really long one because I felt bad about the long, long break, and it's a boy! :D I know what i'll name him by now and I have so many ideas I want to let out. Please comment and favorite and I'll try not to get such a block next time. Thanks! I'll see you soon! 3 **


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding Postponed

**Okay, this one is kinda long but it's really important. I think this is one of my favorite chapters I've written so far, but I'll let you be the judge.**

The day before the wedding.

A woman was sitting in a pavilion reading a book and surrounded by flowers. The sun was high and bright in the sky, the beautiful woman with the long dark hair felt her child inside her and hiccup, "Now hiccupping is hard? I'm sorry." She said quietly into her book, the child started to kick again, roughly and fast. The feeling filled the mother with happiness to know that her fiancé and a beautiful being were both inside, but the feeling seemed to be stronger. The woman winced when she squinted her eyes and dropped her book to her feet, the pain just wouldn't go away. She groaned a bit in pain and looked for assistance, then it stopped. She cradled her stomach lightly and started to recover from her pain, the woman stepped up to pick her book up and grasped it. When she sat back down softly, she felt herself sit into a puddle of water from yesterday's rain, she quickly stood back and cursed lightly under her breath. When she turned back to see the water on the bench, there was never a puddle there. Slight trickles of water seemed to slide down her legs and to her dress skirt, she breathed heavily and started to panic when the water began to flow harder and more erratically. "Oh no...oh no..."

The woman walked as fast as she could to the nearest door that lead to the kitchen, when she opened the door, a familiar and excruciating pain greeted her when the door opened. A scream escaped her lips when she stumbled down to the floor and dug her long nails into the rock floor, "Please! Help me!" A herd of little people seemed to help the woman stand to her feet while a few more ran up the stairs, the woman's pain grew more stronger and made the poor mother dizzy. She closed her eyes tightly and felt herself fall down into the darkness of her eyes, the pain sewed them shut and wouldn't let her see the calm, peaceful, beautiful light of that sunny day. Just the pain that pierced her entire body. When she opened her eyes, she felt more relaxed, the pain decreased so much that she saw the sun from the windows of the doctor's office. A little man was by her bedside and four little women were at the foot of the bed, "Your highness, the king is on his way as we speak. You must relax and follow my orders before another contraction comes along, can you hear me?" The woman breathed heavily as she felt horrible cramps tear her abdomen, but she managed to nod her head desperately.

A tall man was in a large mirrored ballroom filled with white decoration and bells, long benches with an altar at the front of the room. "Slightly to the left." The man said loudly as a group of little people pushed a giant fountain to a corner of the room, "Perfect." He said accomplished, when the giant room was almost finished, the man twirled a crystal ball in his palm. The ball seemed to glow ominously with a black light source that caught his eye immediately, he looked closer into the ball and noticed it roll off his hand and to a window. The ball was clear again, but Jareth followed his instincts and gazed out the window for a look, he knew something was wrong. When he looked, a woman in a blue dress was hunched over and waddling to the castle, obviously in pain. The man stood in absolute worry, he left the ball by the window and sprinted out the door as fast as he could, leaving the glorious ballroom unfinished. Halfway down a hallway, a few little people charged in front of the king and yelling, "Your highness! The queen is in labor! You must get to the doctor's quickly, there's no time to waste!"

The woman breathed deeply through her lips and out her nostrils as she waited for her beloved to arrive, she turned to the doctor and asked out of breath, "Where...Where is my husband?" The doctor was about to assure the woman with an excuse to calm her when he heard the main door open and slam shut. A tall man walked to the bed with worried eyes and searched the office for the woman in labor. When he spotted her, his eyes changed softly and he staggered over to her bedside, "Sarah, my love, are you all right?" He asked grasping her hand tightly, as she breathed and felt relieved to see the man gazing upon her and whispered, "Yes, it's all right...everything will be okay, I've been through worse." He breathed with her and chuckled with her joke, when she began to speak again, he listened while she paused to breath between her long breaths. "Jareth...I'm so sorry...I think...we need a rain check on the wedding."

Another hour passed, the woman cried wildly throughout the room as her child was slowly emerging to life. Jareth was kneeling beside her as she twisted his hand into bits, he continued to stay by her side and feel helpless to her feet. The nurses were working at Sarah's feet and struggling to finish their work as soon as they could while the woman persisted in wailing to her lungs. After a long cry, the pain seemed to decrease again and relieve her for a short moment, "Jareth...Jareth..." She whispered, drenched in sweat and dry throated, she released his hand and reprieved him of his external pain. "Yes, yes my love?" He said anxiously and worried, the woman stuttered and tried to speak, but only a long hiss was let out of her voice, then finally a whisper. "Sing for me...please sing for me..." He licked his lips and prepared his voice for his awaiting audience of one, "_As the pain sweeps through...makes no sense for you, every thrill has gone...wasn't too much fun at all..." _He sung dry and slightly out of tune, but to Sarah the voice was from god himself and made the pain wither away for a short while.

Another contraction ripped through her body, the mother screamed and wailed as she pushed with every bit of strength she had left in her. "_But I'll be there for you..."_ Jareth felt his tears roll down his face when he felt so powerless to his fiancée and his son, but Sarah's strength was fueled by his angelic voice. "_As the world falls down." _Sarah could feel the child emerging to the world as she tried harder with all her might, the screaming stopped and all was left were groans of pain and tight squeezes for Jareth's hand of he sung. "_Falling..."_ He continued, stammering and gazing upon his love with eyes of comfort and warmth instead of ice and stone. The woman opened her eyes wide and took in a deep gasp that filled her lungs with air like a balloon, then a high cry was heard from another voice, a newborn's voice.

The son was born out of hours of labor and filled the whole room with a great wave of relief and joy. When the woman looked down from the ceiling, her eyes met with a new life that stared at the weak mother, "Sarah, its over, you did it." Jareth whispered next to her, smiling at the new creation that was sent as a gift from god. The doctor cleaned the newborn quickly and handed the child to the mother in a cloth for the couple to see, the child was no longer crying when he saw the two adults. The eyes of his father glowed with a low light that brightened their souls, little blonde hairs sprouted from his scalp and its hands went into the air and touched his mother's face. Sarah cried when she saw the hands rise into the air to touch her face, Jareth grazed his hand over his little head and smiled when he saw the baby turn his head. The baby smiled when he saw the father and struggled to go to his father, holding his arms and squeezing his palms in a motion that made Sarah release him and let Jareth hold him. He said nothing, no words could express the feelings he held in himself, only tears escaped the icy eyes in his skull. "Toby..." Sarah said next to him, "His name is Toby." Jareth smiled at the name and saw the little baby from years and years ago, "He _does_ have my eyes now, doesn't he?"

Sarah and Jareth stayed in the medical room for a while, just absorbing the new child's happiness. Jareth held him in his arms and said nothing for the longest time, they both said nothing. Sarah let out a beautiful being that was made of herself and Jareth to create a little being that glowed in the sunlight and smiled like an angel. When Jareth petted his hair, he slowly drifted off and slept in his arms, "He's beautiful," Sarah released while enjoying her deserved relief from her pain. "A prince...a son. Thank you, my love." She looked at him confused, wiping sweat from her brow, "For what?" He looked at the baby in his arms and continued, "This is a blessing I never imagined I deserved, and you gave it to me. I love you now more than ever, and I can't even repay you for what you've done to me." She smiled when she felt a tear stream down her cheek, when she spoke again it dripped to her chest, "Be there for me, don't ever be like him. Love me forever, only love me." The words were sewn into Jareth's heart and were imprinted in his mind, "I'm not going anywhere."

The girls immediately shoved through the doors after Jareth's words, "Is he here?! Mommy we heard you screaming!" Madeline piped up behind her sister, when they got to the bed, they saw Jareth holding their new brother, he turned him slightly and held his finger to his lips, signaling to be silent. They gazed and awed at the sleeping newborn, "Oh gosh, he's adorable! What did you name him?" Christine awed in the sight of the cherubic little boy, "Toby, after your Uncle." He replied generously, the baby still slept in his arms the way Toby used to, sitting on his throne, staring at the clock and waiting for Sarah's arrival.


	10. Chapter 10: Finishing Touches

The walls were a pale blue with white furniture and a yellow crib next to a wall, next to the crib was a rocking chair with stars across the arms. Sarah was holding the newborn son in her arms, rocking gently on the chair to comfort the child. She hummed a familiar song from an old music box she had when she was younger, only a minute into the song the baby fell asleep. The mother stood from her chair and gently placed the son into the crib, tucking in its little body and bringing his stuffed bear close to his body. She smiled at him when he cooed in the deep sleep and leaned down to kiss the infant on his forehead. When she went out of the room she closed the door as quiet as she could, slowly clicking the door handle shut. The morning was tough, finally the child went to bed after staying up all night, not crying just staying awake. When Sarah sighed, she was more than relieved to see the time as 1:45 in the afternoon, when the woman shifted into her room she headed right for her bed for a well deserved nap. But apparently Jareth thought wrong.

When Sarah entered the door, she was instantly attacked by two long arms, one that grabbed her waist and another that shut the door tightly. The woman chuckled and groaned in playful frustration, "Jareth! It's the middle of the day! I need a nap, sleep!" He stopped shaking her and gasped in sarcastic shock, "But there is no sleep for you, I'm the goblin king and you are my prisoner, and I say you SLEEP...with me." He held her in his arms and pushed her to the bed, pulling down the shoulders on her dress and kissing her neck, Sarah blushed uncontrollably and released herself to him. He turned her to her face and saw eye to eye, hungrily kissing each other like wolves, he tangled his fingers in her hair as his tongue went deeper into her lips. Then there was a loud, easily recognizable cry from the other room. Jareth closed his eyes in disbelief and threw his head in her shoulder, both were disappointed when their taste for love disappeared into the air. The cry continued to ring throughout the hallway, "Damn, I'll be right back. This'll only take a minute." She said obviously upset, Jareth replied reassuringly, "It's all right, take as much time as you need." They both stumbled off of each other as she pressed into the baby's room, determined to silence the loud cries.

The baby was tossing around the crib, red faced and teary eyed, "Shhh...Toby, Toby, what's wrong? Hmm?" Sarah asked the child while picking him up and bouncing him gently. The baby responded to his mother and stopped crying and blubbered as a response, then the baby seemed to jump and gasp, crying began immediately after. She chuckled a little when she heard the child hiccupping, she held him in a rocking chair and pulled him back and forth slowly until the child stopped moving and slept. Sarah smiled at the innocent, cherubic baby and placed him gently back in his crib. Walking out of the door, she was very careful when she closed the creaky door, slowly closing its hinges to make a silent streak that was hardly hearable. When the door shut, she hurriedly returned to her bedroom in hopes to see Jareth in one of his loveable moods, to her expectations he was.

After their "nap", they both laid in bed together and had small talk. Jareth petted her shoulders gently as they faced each other and smiled, "So, the wedding will be tomorrow, yes?" He asked Sarah excited, the woman smiled at the seemingly childish king, "Yes, everything is prepared and you've only been talking about this for months." "Yes well, I have two daughters, a son, and now all I need is a queen and my life is complete." "What sweet words you speak." She gushed to him, "It's not like you..." She added, he laughed a little and showed his gorgeous smile. A question crossed her mind as she forwarded her eyebrows and asked awkward, "How did you get so good at..._that?" _His smiled disappeared and he seemed to sigh embarrassed, "You really want to know?" Sarah nodded her head and waited for his answer, the king clicked his tongue and continued, "I hired women, usually once a week." Sarah dropped her jaw in shock, "What? Are you serious?" He gave that devilish smile again and added, "No, I read about it in books." The woman chuckled a little, being fooled by the king was a trick that never got old, "We need to get up, we have things to do." She said sternly, Jareth groaned in frustration and turned the covers over his head, "No we don't, we can stay in bed and sleep, besides..." He turned the covers over his face to reveal his wolfish grin, "You're still my prisoner." With a quick toss of the covers he threw his arms around her shoulder and pulled her back to his chest, Sarah made no move to stop him. "You're unbelievable." She said playfully annoyed, he smirked across her neck and added, "Well, I wouldn't say I'm _unbelievable, _but I suppose I'm pretty good." The woman rolled her eyes at his crude sense of humor as they continued to stay this way for what seemed to be hours.

Christine and Madeline were playing with Toby in the library as Christine read to him and Madeline made him a fortress of books that surrounded him. Sarah and Jareth were in the same room discussing with a wedding planner from another kingdom the guest list for the wedding, "So the Kilis, the Yaghts, and the Barry Dues will be attending the wed-" "What?" Jareth interrupted the thin man, "The Barry Dues were not on the list I gave you, they will not be attending." Sarah grew concerned about the feud, "But your highness, the Barry Dues is the second most powerful kingdoms in the land, they must attend. King Erik and Queen Elsa will be arriving as your guests." "No, I do not want them here." He said in a more frightening tone, Sarah stepped in with a voice of kindness, "Why not the Barry Dues?" The king looked even more frustrated than before when he pressed through his teeth, "The Barry Dues are from the kingdom of Due, they are an unpleasant, untrustworthy, and horrid couple." The planner began to sweat beads as Jareth stared him down with hateful eyes, Sarah stepped in front of her husband to calm the man, "Please, is there anything you can do to keep the Barry Dues from attending the ceremony?" "I'm sorry your majesty, the invitations have been sent out and they will be coming tomorrow." She sighed when she disappointed her husband, the king turned away from the two and walked to the nearest window, Sarah followed. She placed her hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you okay? I'm sorry they're coming, but it seems like there's nothing we can do." The Barry Dues seemed so strange to her, everything seemed so pleasant in this world it surprised her that Jareth had any enemies at all. "It's all right, they're not favorites of mine but they do know how to make a party."

The night rolled in tightly as the whole family fell sleepy under the pale moon, Sarah was on the balcony looking into the bright starlight and gazing off to the sky. Every star seemed to twinkle brightly, far or near the moon, every one lit up and glowed like diamonds in the blackened sky. "Your majesty?" A high voice called behind the woman, she turned to see a little goblin holding a big box with a silver ribbon tied on the top, "A gift from Queen Elsa Barry Due, your majesty." Sarah curiously picked the box from the little person's hand and thanked her before she went away from the queen, on the top of the box was a letter. _Dear Sarah, I'm Queen Elsa, I'm very excited to meet you, my husband says you're quite beautiful. You must be very beautiful to Jareth, he's almost as stubborn as a donkey, but I've brought you a little gift for you. You should use it on your honeymoon with him, my husband says you're a little petite girl and this used to be mine, so its a gift to you. Welcome to royalty! Love, Elsa of Barry Due_. Sarah looked at the box curiously and opened it almost excited about her new gift, under the starlight, she could see a red burlesque-like corset with black strings and bows. Her eyes widened at the piece of lingerie from another queen, not sure whether to thank the sender or be somewhat frightened of her. The corset was obviously some kind of wedding present, but why...lingerie? She gently put the erotic clothing back in the box and went back into her room, she went to her closet and hit it under the boxes of shoes, a gift for Jareth of course.


	11. Chapter 11: A Moment to Last Forever

"Mom, you look beautiful." Christine added, placing another flower in her mother's hair. Sarah smiled behind the light veil and looked at herself in the mirror, slightly imagining Jareth in his beautiful suit. Jareth and Sarah went the traditional wedding way and have not seen each other since the morning and are both anticipating their appearances. While Sarah gazed at her beautiful face in the mirror, there was a loud knock at the door and a high pitched, "Hello? Miss Bride?" The door bursted open, and in came a thin woman with a dark dress and orange hair, a young face with beautiful features smiled. "Sarah, it is an honor to meet you! You're just as beautiful as I imagined, no...beautifuler!" The woman bowed and said loudly, Sarah was puzzled by the woman as she said calmly, "Oh you're Elsa, aren't you?" The woman nodded her head as the feathers in her hair bobbed up and down, "Yes! Oh, did you get my gift? Does it fit?" She added ecstatically, Sarah replied quietly, "I haven't really tried it on yet."

Jareth was fixing his collar on his neck and looking at himself in the mirror with pride, Madeline was next to him and holding her doll. "Wow, Jareth. You look handsome!" She awed, he smiled at the girl through the mirror and replied, "Thank you Madeline, you look quite pretty yourself." She blushed and looked at her doll, "Does Lissy look pretty too?" She asked peacefully, he continued, "Lissy looks pretty, too." Jareth turned back to a dresser and picked up silver cufflinks on the white furniture, "Jareth?" The high voice piped from behind, he responded, "Yes, dear?" "Can you be nice to mommy? When daddy married mommy he was nice at first, then he was really mean. He never smiled and he was always leaving," Jareth's heart sank when he heard about that hateful man, and the memories of his blood dripping off the long metal sword made it even worse. "Mommy says it was something to do with another woman, that she-" Jareth turned back to the girl quickly and looked her face to face, frightening the girl a little, but his face remained sincere and gentle as always with Madeline. "I will never be like him. I promise, he is gone now, you'll never see him again. I love you all too much to ever hurt any of you, do you understand?" The girl wanted to cry from Jareth's sweet words, instead she dropped her doll and grasped Jareth's stomach and held him, Jareth wrapped his long arms around the tiny body and continued the embrace

The ceremony begun, people were all sitting in rows of the white benches. Jareth was wearing his crown that he wore on special occasions and held his hair down, Christine and Madeline were wearing light green dresses and little tiaras while Toby wore a crown for his small head. The Barry Dues were conversing with the obviously uninterested Jareth, "She's quite beautiful, Jareth. I'm surprised at you, losing your head for a girl." Jareth mumbled back to the other king and flashed a fake smile, waiting for his queen's arrival. Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo were all in the front row next to the seats reserved for the Barry Dues, who were on the other side of Christine and Madeline, Christine holds Toby in her arms. The music begins to play behind the benches as the Barry Dues take their seats and everyone gazes behind the seats, waiting for the new queen. Jareth looked behind, the most excited he has been in years. After long moments of waiting, the music began to play an all too familiar wedding song of a bride coming down an isle. Then there was a woman in white that appeared from the beginning of the long carpet.

Sarah held the daisies tight in her hands, walking each step to the music carefully over her huge skirt. The veil covered her tilted face from the people as the silver tiara topped the veil, and when she raised her head, she heard people awe and gasp at the beautiful woman. The veil hid the face from the two men standing at the altar, when they both came into view, the woman was swept into silent tears. Happiness seemed to be coming through her pores at light speed when she felt her heart race, staring at the man with the beautiful suit and the guilded crown. When the woman reached the altar, she breathed lightly from her excitement and stood in front of her husband once more. They both gazed into their eyes and seemed to connect mentally, Jareth did not cry though, enough tears of joy were shed through his eyes "We are gathered here today in the face of a king and a queen, to bring them together in matrimony. Do you have the rings?" The man asked generously, Jareth dug into his coat pocket and pulled out two gold rings with a type of Celtic design on them, one with a diamond and one without. He gave the diamondless one to Sarah and he kept the studded one, "Exchange the rings." He said prepared, so they did, as they traded the man kept speaking, "This is a symbol of your love for each other, may it never fade and may it last for eternity." When the rings were secured in place, they both knew what was about to happen next, "I now pronounce you man and wife, and I by order of god, I pronounce Sarah Queen of the Goblins. You may kiss the bride." With those words finished, the married couple wasted no time in sharing their long awaited kiss that now made them officially one. Jareth stepped to Sarah and lifted the veil over her head and passionately kissed her pink lips. The whole room clapped and cheered for the couple as their sparks flew throughout the mirrored ballroom.

After the kiss, everyone was seated in a long table that was served fine champagne and wine, there were no speeches to be delivered, no words could be expressed any better than the little conversations at the table. At the far end of the table were the chairs reserved for the Barry Dues who were already having at the wine, the large Barry Due raised his half empty glass and shouted, "To the happy couple! May they have many, many happy years and many more!" Jareth turned his head in embarrassment and mumbled to himself, Sarah covered his hand with hers and grasped his for comfort. The table returned the shout of luck with many 'here heres' and clinking of glasses. After the long table manner, it was time for the first dance of the husband and wife. Music swept throughout the whole ballroom as a familiar voice sung throughout the mirrored hall, Jareth and Sarah held hands to the wooden floor. When they locked together, it seemed that history was repeating itself without the masks and the costumes, _Theres such a sad love, deep in you eyes, a kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes._

Jareth was not singing, but the sound of his angelic voice spun throughout the whole room and echoed off the mirrors, "Jareth, I'm so happy...I don't know what to say." Sarah said watery eyed, he grinned back at her and continued, "Then don't say anything, my love. Your face tells me all I need to know, your beautiful, beautiful, face." _As the world falls down...Falling._ The music swam through the couple when they stared into their hearts, Sarah inched closer to Jareth's chest as they shared another kiss of passion and romance. Their eyes were closed but it seemed that they both faded into a gleaming light of heaven, but in the crowd, a jealous aura was flooding from the eyes of a woman in the crowd. Jareth glanced his eyes over Sarah's shoulder as they held and saw Elsa pointing daggers at the spinning couple, when they turned Sarah looked at the woman as well as Jareth groaned. "Let her look." She said hopeful, Jareth looked with confusion as she raised her hand to her husband's face. "This is a moment for us." She smiled and pulled him close to her lips, he added gracefully, "This moment will last forever, I promise."

After the dance was a long pause that made the whole room converse with each other, giving the couple some space apart. The Elsa was in a corner gossiping about the new couple with a few friends, "I think she's quite beautiful, Elsa. You've met you're match." One woman said, Elsa rolled her eyes at Sarah as she watched her hold the new prince, "The queen having a child before her marriage? A bit of a whore no less, nothing but trouble for Jareth, I gave her a piece of lingerie from me, probably wearing it right now if you ask me." She snorted before the queen with jealousy, he friend only groaned and added, "Elsa, you had your chance with him. You hate kids, he loves them. You both have nothing in common and he seems pretty happy with her, just let him go." Elsa glared her eyes at the woman next to her and added, "Well, its his loss than. Probably getting nothing from her anyway, you know he's just staying with her because of the bastard child they have." After her remark, Madeline came running behind her blindly, in the process, she bumped into Elsa and spilled a few drops of wine on her dress. The woman was completely devastated by the red drops on her dark dress, however Madeline wasted no time in apologies.

Elsa shot horrific daggers at the girl and scolded, "You little brat, look what you've done to my dress!" Christine stomped over to the woman and fired back at the furious woman, "Take it easy, lady. She said she was sorry, you can't even see the stain." "This dress is from Tihibit, made from one of the finest silks in the land, nothing a little peasant like you would no about. Now take your brat and get away from me, I will not have you in my presence." She turned back to her friends and giggled, Elsa created a scene with the people around her including Sarah and Jareth, "How dare you say that about my daughter at my own wedding!" An angry mother cried out, Elsa turned white, not realizing the damage she had created at the ball. "Your highness, please forgive me! I had no idea the girls were your daughters!" She quickly dropped to her knees for the queen and begged for her life, Sarah realized the situation and thought it of a little accident. "You are forgiven, but I am asking you to leave the wedding immediately. _Your_ presence is no longer needed." The woman raised from her knees and folded her hands to the queen, "Yes, your majesty. As you command."

After the wedding, everyone left the castle and returned home. However, Jareth had his own plans for a honeymoon for them both. When they were alone, they said goodbye to the daughters and the friends, Jareth told Sarah to close her eyes. She followed his instructions wisely, after a moment, she felt sunlight on her shoulders and a breeze through her hair. Her eyes were still shut when she felt Jareth's warm lips softly against hers, when he released she opened her eyes. It was the field of daisies. Not a tree, not a mountain, not a soul around for miles, they were completely alone under the orange sunset. On top of the tall grass behind them was a long cloth with pillows and blankets on the side, Sarah saw the king's sincere face in front of hers and touched it gently, savoring the moment of their new feelings. The queen raised her hands to his head and took his crown off and placed it on the ground, followed by her own. Jareth and Sarah had made love many times in the past, but this one was going to be different, this one was the two being husband and wife, king and queen forever. Sarah pulled the veil off her head and placed it on the side, Jareth spent time tugging off his cape and his other pieces of his suit. They both breathed heavily, admiring the time they're sharing together as husband and wife, finally they both managed to relieve themselves of any articles of clothing they had. Then Sarah remembered, "Oh, Damn." She whispered, kicking herself in her mind, "What's wrong?" He asked worried, she rubbed her temples and added, "Elsa gave me a piece of lingerie for me to wear on our honeymoon, I thought you might like it if I wore it." He looked at her puzzled, "I don't see the point in you wearing it." Her eyebrows forwarded as she cocked her head slightly, he smiled lustfully and whispered in her ear, "You're going to be wearing nothing when I get done with you, anyway." His voice sent chills down her spine and received goosebumps when he grazed her arms with his fingertips, "I love you, Jareth." She said unhesitantly, he replied generously to her, "I love _you,_ Sarah."


	12. Chapter 12: Fun

Sarah tossed under the warm covers, the bed was surprisingly cold and empty. After their time in the field, Jareth carried Sarah to a little cottage he made for Sarah, the smell of hot food seemed to linger in the air. She followed the scent, wearing one of Jareth's long sleeved shirts and saw her husband cooking on the stove, struggling. She watched the show while he never noticed the woman there, his half buttoned shirt had egg splatters on the sleeves and his face was visibly trying. He flipped his hand with the spatula and tried to twist the gold egg as much as possible, Sarah found the sight adorable and piped in the doorframe, "First time cooking an egg, darling?" Jareth turned to her in shock and embarrassment, "Well, I thought it would be different for me to serve breakfast. Egg?" He offered silently, the woman padded over to her husband and held the spatula with her husband as they smiled at each other, "Yes, thank you." She said before they shared a long morning kiss, when the kiss was broken Sarah picked up the spatula and fixed the egg, serving breakfast for the two of them. After the egg sizzled and popped on the pan, Sarah served them both fresh eggs for breakfast. As she hungrily ate her food, she couldn't help think of her children in the castle, "Do you think they're all right?" She said almost whispering, the king looked up from the little yolk and twirled his fork, "Yes, love. They're probably still sleeping by this time, you don't need to worry I promise." His smile made Sarah flush across the table as she continued to eat, enjoying the comfort of her new husband.

The castle was sunny that morning, but the walls seemed to reverberate with a somewhat eerie and suspicious aura as Christine fixed her sister's hair into little braids. "Christine, I don't want to go downstairs, Elsa will yell at me again." Madeline squealed, holding her Lissy doll close to her yellow dress. Christine tied the braid off with a white ribbon and scratched her head, "I know, but we just need to go down for an hour or two okay? Then they'll be gone and we can sleep." The thought of herself warm in her bed made her yawn uncontrollably, but she ignored her happy thoughts and took her sister downstairs to the seemingly dreadful party. The throne room was packed with people of all shapes and sizes, short, tall, fat, skinny, but the only person who stood out the most was Elsa Barry Due. Her hair was curled into a bun with black feathers out of the side, her bright yellow dress was blinding to eyes and the makeup on her face seemed to cake when she smiled at the young princesses. "Oh!" She screeched and flapped her black fan, "Don't you both look adorable!" Madeline blushed and looked into her doll for comfort, Christine merely shot a fake smile and pointed swords from her eyes. "Thank you, your...highness." The queen tied her fan to her side and let it hang down from her sash, "My dear Christine, you must get very bored here, yes?" She asked, nodding her head and her wide eyes. Christine began to think of her question, answers were flying in front of her and were impossible to catch the right one, so she took the one that said, "Erm, sometimes I guess." The woman giggled and showed her yellowy brown teeth, "I understand, only having your sister and little people to play with can be a bore after a long time. Come with me, I have someone I want you to meet." Christine gently pushed Madeline away to let the two women be alone as the queen brought the princess to the balcony.

The balcony of the morning throne room was bright and sunny, warming Elsa's bright gown heavier and lighting Christine's white dress. "Christine dear, I have someone I want you to meet, he's my son, Sebastian Barry Due. I noticed you're quite lonely in the castle, so I believe he will be just the trick, he's your age, tall, handsome, and he's very excited to meet you." Christine's heart sank, another person to talk to was such an honor to have now, "I'd love to meet him!" She added happily, when the woman smiled she clapped her hand twice. From behind the curtain of the balcony came a tall, thin teenage boy with a face of an angel, Christine blushed uncontrollably when he said softly, "Its so great to meet you, Princess Christine, please come with me and meet the others." He took her hand gently and pulled her from the balcony, feeling strangely loved all of a sudden, she had no choice but to follow. Madeline noticed her walking past the glistening floors and followed her, leaving Toby with the goblin nurse and stepped in every footstep. They walked to the outside of the castle, Madeline's curiosity lingered behind as she tiptoed behind her sister, hiding behind a statue she watched them approach a teenage boy and a group of others.

Christine blushed at the brunette boy that stood eye to eye with her, his beauty reminded her of the people back in her own town. He had a beautiful smile that graced his pale skin, the dark hair complimented his chocolate eyes. "Princess Christine, it is an absolute pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Sebastian" His voice was low and flat, but its ring was like a bell, the older woman grinned devilishly as they both met each other, "I'll let you both get to know each other." The woman abruptly left the teenagers alone and went to the castle, Christine watched the woman leave until the boy grabbed her hand tightly. He introduced her to all of his friends who were also excited to meet her, they all had different smiles on their faces, suspicious and strange smiles. They were all planning to enter the labyrinth and have fun as teenagers, Christine was quite reluctant at first. She remembered Madeline being left in the labyrinth, but thoughts did cross her mind about the word "fun." After a long time of begging, the group of teenagers finally convinced Christine to enter.

Sarah and Jareth were having their own adventure in a green land, the newlywed couple were holding hands and walking through a path in a forest. The whole path was shaded by the canopy of the long branches on the top, little glimpses of light escaped on the ferns and flowers below. "This is beautiful, Jareth." Sarah said, eyeing an exotic red flower on the ground. He smiled and complimented, "Not as beautiful as you." She rolled her eyes at one of Jareth's usual puns, and continued with a new topic. "So, what's the whole story with the Barry Dues? There must be more if you despise them so much." Jareth's smile straightened as he tugged on his white long-sleeved undershirt awkwardly, "Well, Elsa and I were in a relationship one time and things began to get serious. However, I wanted children...and she didn't." He stopped talking abruptly, making Sarah continue to pry, "Oh, I understand then." She sent out a hint of more information, leaving Jareth to continue his story unwanted. "It's just every generation seems to get worse, especially their son." Sarah turned her head in confusion, "But...Elsa hates children." "The son was...unwanted, you may call him. But the Barry Dues let him have no boundaries, the father and the son go off hunting, drinking, the prince even has a history of substance abuse in my own castle." Sarah was shocked by the prince's outrageous behavior, but he finished the sentence, "Which is why I do not want their family around mine."

The group of teenagers trailed down the long labyrinth, talking and joking around with a young princess following quickly behind. Sebastian turned a corner and pointed at a giant tree close by, "There, let's do this." The whole crowd seemed to be joyed with the sentence as they lingered by the tree, Madeline hid behind a shrub nearby. Sebastian pulled a little satchel out of his coat pocket and a book in his other, he ripped a page out of the book and opened the satchel, pulling out what looked like loose tea. Christine froze when she realized their obvious plan of 'fun.' Sebastian looked up at the nervous girl while the others sat down, "Come on, try it. It's really good, my gardener calls it 'Green Flower.'" Christine kept her distance from the poisonous plant and shook, "I-...I don't know." They all booed and rolled their eyes, Sebastian flashed her a look of his beauty and growled, "Come on, you'll feel great I promise." He rolled the plant in the paper and lit the end with a match from his pocket, when he sucked in the toxic air from the little stick he let it out and breathed easily. They passed it around the group, each taking little gasps from the little cigarette, then it was Christine's turn. Madeline was still peering from the green leaves, not understanding the concepts of the situation. The teenager handed the stick to Christine as she looked at it with great nerves, she planned to keep her promise to her mother about no drugs, but not taking it would lose her new friends. She grasped it with her fingers and locked her lips around the little tip, pretending to suck it in.

After a long time the teenagers passed out, except for Christine. She stayed awake and prepared her escape, feeling good about her refusal decision. After a long time of waiting, Christine decided to leave the group and return to the castle, until Madeline appeared from the bushes. "Madeline!" Christine whispered loudly, "What are you doing here?!" Madeline had a face of anger pointing at her sister, "You guys were doing something bad, I know it! I'm telling mommy and Jareth when they get back!" Christine dropped to her knees with her threat and almost cried, "No, Madeline, I didn't do anything bad, I promise. They wanted me to but I didn't, I swear." Madelnine's hands were taken into Christine's and dampened by her sister's beads of sweat, "Please, I can get in really bad trouble. Mom will KILL me if she finds out." Madeline sighed with her soft side showing mercy for her sister, "Okay, I won't tell. But I want to go home, I'm cold." Christine smiled, thanking her with her action of kindness. The two sisters tiptoed away from the group of teenagers and headed back to the castle, only to be lost again.

By now Jareth and Sarah were having their first dinner alone together, but what Jareth didn't know was that Sarah ran out into the nearest town and picked out her own piece of clothing for Jareth. She grinned as she watched Jareth scoop another piece of meat in his mouth, "I uh...have a surprise for you...after dinner..." She said trying to keep a sexy tone in her voice, his eyes lingered up to hers as he added, "Well, I have a surprise for you as well." Sarah stuttered above her steak and tried her hardest not to blush in front of her husband, but the thought of Jareth's gift brought her curiosity to the sky. After a light dinner, the couple were sitting on a couch and watching the fire in front of them. Watching it flicker and dance in the bricks made them both relax from the sight and its warmth, Jareth adjusted himself and lifted from the couch to reach under the legs. He pulled out a little box with a blue bow stuck on top, Sarah gasped when she saw him hand it to her. He smiled happily when he saw her eyes light up as she lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful necklace with a little crystal ball at the bottom of its chain, Sarah watered in her eyes.

"Oh Jareth...it's...it's beautiful, thank you." He lifted the chain and held it to the fire, letting the light magnify through the little ball, "Look closely." He said pointing at the stone, Sarah peered her eyes through and saw clearly in black English,_ I wish that the Goblin King would take me away, right_ now. "All you need to do is call, and I will always be there." He said, kissing her on the cheek and tasting one of Sarah's tears off her rosy cheek. The gift was so much for the woman, all she could do was cry from her husband's kindness and affections. "So..." He said, raising his voice to a loving voice, "You said there was a gift for me?" Sarah gasped when she hastily remembered the costume she saved for Jareth, she put the charmed necklace back in the box and set it on the table. "I need you to um..." Her voice cracked from her tears and her acting, then she broke back into character when she slid back to Jareth and walked her fingers up Jareth's shoulders to his lips. "I need you to get comfy...in the bedroom." Her eyes forwarded as Jareth was wide eyed from her out of the ordinary behavior.

Christine and Madeline escaped the labyrinth once again with no help, just as the sun set over the horizon. They were both exhausted from the long journey through the labyrinth as Christine slumped through the castle gates with Madeline asleep on her back, everyone had already left by now and the castle was quiet. Christine shook Madeline on her back and woke her from her sleep, "Maddie, we're home, you need to walk now, I'm tired." Christine let her feet touch the ground and held her hand when they went back into the castle, with a group of goblin soldiers and Sir Didymus to greet them. Didymus turned to the girls and shouted, "Young princesses! Where has thou been?! We were about to send a search party for you both!" The two girls stood in the doorway drowsy eyed and embarrassed, "We're sorry, Sir Didymus." Madeline piped next to her sister, "We didn't mean to be so late, we got lost." Sir Didymus started to mumble something that couldn't be heard from the girls' tired ears, "Fair Princesses, you must not wander off into the labyrinth off guard, we were very, very worried. If your mother and father find out about this second mishap-" "No, please don't tell them." Sir Didymus sighed as the guards wandered back into the hall, "I was not going to tell them, but next time you will not be so lucky." After the lecture of the kind knight, the two girls waddled to their beds and drifted off into their long awaited sleep.

Jareth waited very patiently on the edge of his bed for Sarah's return, he anxiously peered around the corner of thee doorway when he heard Sarah grunting in a struggle. "Sarah, is everything all right?" He asked nervously, she replied tightly, "Yes! Everything's fine." Sarah felt silly in her tight costume with her heels standing high, and legs left open. However, her heels clacked proudly as she let her mature side take control of herself and walk to the door frame, Jareth couldn't help but stare blindly at the seductive queen at his doorstep. Sarah's hair was loose and long out of her bun, the royal purple dress was cut short above her thighs with gold trimmings, tied off with a black bustier and topped with a little tiara on the side of her head. "I am the goblin queen." She said in a low, dark voice, "And YOU...are MY prisoner." Jareth didn't move, until his face blushed scarlet as he blinked wildly and stared head to toe at the queen in front of him. Sarah couldn't believe it, Jareth was blushing! Her plan folded together carefully as Sarah walked slowly to her husband, with each step Jareth started to quiver by thinking of a new feeling that somehow caressed him roughly and lovingly at the same time.

**So far I think I've had a pretty good story, I've gotten good reviews and bad reviews. I mean I'm not the best writer so I guess for me this is okay, I'm almost done with this series, at 12 chapters and one of my first FF's, I think I'll stretch it a little more. Hope whoevers reading this likes it so far! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: That's not long at all

The honeymoon was over, Jareth and Sarah have spent almost an hour rejoicing with everyone in the kingdom and their children. Jareth held his daughters and tossed son high in his arms and smiled whenever it giggled with a laugh that was too familiar for him. Sarah embraced all of her children wildly, kissing their heads and holding their hands, but when she went for Christine a certain smell flew in the air. A smell like a bitter tea or an elixir with a musky scent that was new to her senses, Jareth's expression let her believe that he sensed it as well, "What's that smell?" Sarah asked to the family, Christine froze in her heels, her face turned pale. Jareth believed his wife with that scent he absorbed as he stepped forward to Christine, almost touching her he breathed in the unsavory aroma. "Your highnesses!" A high voice called out behind the family, Christine grabbed her chance and went away from the king and queen unnoticed. A goblin rushed to their side and blurted out hastily, "It is wonderful that you have returned, but now it is time to maintain your duties as monarchs. Come with me." The couple were delighted to see a friendly face of a goblin as he wandered into the main hallway, but Jareth stopped before Sarah could. "I'll catch up, I need to have a word with Christine." He said those words sternly as he put his hand on the girl's shoulder and looked at Sarah, the wife shrugged and kept moving with the goblin.

Jareth lead the flushed Christine to the dining room where all was quiet, and Christine's blood turned icy, "I'd recognize that scent anywhere, Christine." His arms were crossed with a look of disappointment that stayed on his face, Christine began to quiver with fear of Jareth's wrath. "Jareth, I didn't do it, I swear. Sebastian wanted me to but I didn't." His face turned to astonishment, "Sebastian? The prince?" Christine nodded her head with glassy eyes ready to burst. Jareth uncrossed his arms and covered his lips with his mouth, "Christine, you don't understand how bad the situation is, you have behaved brilliantly for the past few months, why now? Why would you do this?" Christine soaked up her tears and swelled up in anger, "I didn't do it, Jareth! I swear! You have to believe me, please! I didn't want to and..." She stopped yelling when she thought of Sebastian and the group, "Oh my god, are they still there? Th-they all fell asleep and I left without them, where are they?!" Jareth's expression never changed when he watched Christine rush to look out the window, "No, they're gone. I didn't know Sebastian was in the group though, I had a troop of goblins escort them out before we came home." She turned back to Jareth with a sour face, "Wait, then you knew about this?! The party with the Barry Dues? Then why didn't you come back?!" His voice raised up sternly as he responded, "I thought you could handle things, and why were you with them in the first place? You should have been watching the baby and Madeline." She lowered her head in shame and paused for a moment before adding, "Well, Miss Barry Due said that he wanted to meet me, and that he was...handsome, and I just thought it would be fun for a change. But I didn't do anything bad, Jareth you have to believe me, mom won't." The king sighed and rubbed his temples as his mood changed, "I know you didn't, I believe you." Christine smiled before the king, "Now is not the time to be chasing...boys, especially Sebastian. I will not have him or his family here anyway, understand?"

After the Jareth's stern lecture with Christine, the castle returned back to normal. Eventually the newlyweds found the unbelievable mess in the throne room and were appalled by the sight, it took the goblins a whole 2 days to clean it spotless. The Barry Dues were not heard from in weeks, a rumor was spread across the land that the king and queen suffered a divorce, the news delighted Jareth for days. The months sweeped by so quickly that Toby was starting to waddle on his feet, Jareth and Sarah were crouched on the floor in front of Toby, a mere 4 feet away. "Toby, Toby come to mommy and daddy! Come on!" Sarah said in a childish voice, Toby giggled at his parent's reactions to him as he stood on his feet and gripped a chair with his hands. Slowly, he began to push his feet in front of him one by one. Sarah gasped at her child's accomplishment and continued to cheer on, "Toby! Come on, you can do it!" The couple's encouragements overlapped each other as Toby kept going further, only 2 steps away his footing became wobbly, he tripped over his foot and began to fall on his side. Jareth opened his arms out and caught the baby before he hit, landing him with an arm under his back and the other under his legs. He smiled at his son and kissed his forehead when the cherubic boy cooed under his father's chin, "Darling?" A smooth voice called from behind him, the king parted his attention to his wife while playing with the child, "Yes, love?" "I wanted to ask you something about the girls..."

"You're sending us where?!" A mature voice called from the other side of the dinner table, "Christine, it's just a new change, it'll be just like your old one." The mother said reassuringly to her daughter, however the child whined when she said, "But I don't need to go to school! Especially if I'm staying over for 2 months!" Sarah pressed her foot down on the subject and continued, "I don't care. Both of you need an education, you'll still be together, and you'll like it. I promise." Madeline was on the verge of tears when she heard the news, Sarah held her ground, "Mommy, I don't want to go to school!" Madeline whined above the table, "Girls, i'm not backing down from this. You can call us whenever you want, and we need time with Toby, too. You'll like it, I promise." The two daughters both groaned in sync as they were on the verge of tears, a long pause was held after their complaints. Then Christine said promptly, "Well, I don't know about you Maddie, but I'M gonna slit my wrists tonight. I'll tell grandma I said hi." She walked away without another word, Sarah bubbled under her lid, "Christine, i'm getting sick of your attitude, you're going. You too, young lady." Madeline let her head fall loose and hit the table, signaling a reluctant defeat.

The mother rubbed her temples gently as her throbbing pain worsened, she crossed her legs when a shiver crawled through the open window. Her head was like a feather when her eyes diverted to the glimmering ring on her finger, _God, is this a dream? Is this really happening? _The inertia of the room seemed to be closing in on the mother when she breathed heavily into her clasped hands. Words just lingered through her head, questions, answers. The pain was too much, far too much for her limp body, but when she laid back on the bed all of her pain in her head moved to one of her legs. A familiar pain worsened in her leg than in her mind, the muscles in her shins became so tight that she felt someone squeezing her leg by a force. She shut her eyes tightly and wished for the pain to go away, still trying to puzzle what was really happening, but something started to trail up her leg and to her chest. When she opened her eyes, she was back home.

That same smell of her home out of the labyrinth stuffed her nose, her bed was firmer and more uncomfortable than usual. "Sarah!" A voice called out from far away, the voice was deep and breathtaking, painfully familiar. _A...dream?_ "I'm not going to ask again, Sarah, get in here." She felt like crying, the air was cold and icy, not like the castle at all. She stood up from the bed and kept thinking about the labyrinth in her head, she followed the sound of a voice downstairs into the modern kitchen, only to be greeted by a pile of dishes in the sink. "Sarah, I told you to clean up this place. I have company in an hour and this place is a total mess! The hell's wrong with you?!" A man yelled at her with the voice off hell, his face was chiseled and uncomforting. "I...I'm sorry it must've completely slipped my mind." The man scoffed and added, "Mind, what mind? Dumb bitch...I'll do them myself." He began muttering under his breath, the woman's anger intensified when she heard what he was whispering, "Look i'm sorry, but don't call me a bitch, you know I hate that. Where are the girls?" He turned back to her for a glance and asked more calmly, "What girls?"

Sarah's shock hit her hard, "Christine and Madeline, our daughters? Are they at school?" When he finished the dishes, he turned back to Sarah and his face became frustrated, "I thought you said we weren't going to talk about them." Her eyebrows forwarded, "Where are they?" The man's face lowered and added, "Sarah, you know exactly where they are, now please. I thought we dropped this." Sarah started to feel tears build in her eyes, "Oh my god, where are they?!" She yelled throughout the kitchen, "SARAH THEY'RE DEAD! YOU KNOW THAT, NOW LET THIS GO!" His face started to boil in red as Sarah dropped to her knees and felt her body go limp. Her eyes wouldn't shut as tears poured out of them like a hard rain, "What?! No...no no! God please no!" The man's face started to cry as he weeped with his wife, "What happened to them? H-how?" He held the shriveled woman in his arms as his tears rained in her dark hair, "They...they were in the accident with Toby 3 months ago, honey I thought we were over this." The tears rained and rained out of her eyes nonstop until she wailed out in misery, "Jareth! Please no! They can't be! This-..." "Sarah! Sarah!" The man's arms twisted around her shoulders and pulled them back and forth quickly, just yelling out her name while Sarah bawled in the darkness of her eyelids. "Sarah! Sarah!" The yelling became louder and louder until, "SARAH!"

The mother finally opened her eyes only to be met by hazed eyes of worry. Jareth. "Sarah..." The woman was sweating through her clothes as she breathed through Jareth's shoulder, "Jareth, the girls. Where are they? Are they all right?" Her mind was scattered throughout her skull, piece by piece she slowed down and "came back." She gently pushed away from his grasp only to be cradled in the strong arms of her king, "I had the most horrible dream..." Her face was pale in the darkness, but the warm feeling of the castle returned to her and gave goosebumps on her arms. "It's over now Sarah, everything's all right." They both laid back and held each other under the covers, Sarah's body was clasped like Jareth's under the cool sheets. "Jareth, I dreamed the girl's died. In the accident with Toby. It was horrible..." He kissed the back of her head for comfort, "We'll talk about it in the morning, you need rest." The thought wouldn't go away, "Jareth, I can't. I can't shake this feeling, something's wrong." She sat up and hauled herself out of bed in her nightgown, Jareth followed only in his sleeping pants, "Sarah please!" Jareth stopped her before she could reach the door and pinned her to the wall, "Sarah, everything's all right. What's wrong?!" She struggled to break free from his grasp but his body was too close to hers, he was like a wall pressing her against a rock. "Jareth...i'm so dizzy...everything's dancing..."

He slid his hand under her knees and lifted her into his arms when she stopped resisting his grasp, "Sarah, I promise...everything is all right. Just listen to me," She finally looked into his eyes and relaxed in his strong arms. _That feeling._ "No...I can't. Can't you see that I can't?" She began to wriggle herself in Jareth's arms, he lost his balance on the floor and caught himself on the bed, making a plan for Sarah's sake. He took both of her arms and pinned her underneath of him, she grunted when he tugged above her. "Jareth..." They never moved, they both seemed to sink above the bed as the fell into the sheets, just looking in their eyes. The moment heated quickly when they both felt their sensual desire for each other, Sarah lifted her head and smashed her lips against Jareth's. The kiss started out messy and unprepared, but when Jareth released Sarah the kiss deepened further into their lips. Saliva slicked down Sarah's cheek, the romance flared in the room when Jareth dug his lips into Sarah's neck, rough and slow. She moaned underneath of him as she felt her nails sink into Jareth's skin, he groaned in the pain and the pleasure. "Jareth...Jareth..." She called his name over and over, each time Jareth sunk his teeth tenderly all over Sarah's throat. He lifted his chest off of the queen and started tugging at the front laces of Sarah's gown, he was very clumsy when it came to removing clothing while keeping romance alive. Sarah removed his hands from the strings and undid them herself, she chuckled at Jareth's mistake and kissed him on the lips briefly. "Jareth, don't let anything happen to our children, and I'll love you forever, I promise." He grinned in the darkness, "That's not long at all." Sarah's eyes misted under Jareth's, "Kiss me."

**Whoever is reading this, (lol) I really hope you liked this. I haven't posted in...omg probably months and i'm so so so so sorry. I just ran out of ideas, but I have a really good idea planned. Really hope you liked this.^^ Happy St. Patrick's Day :)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Bridge and the Angel

**Hey guys, I felt like the story was getting kind of stale in the process so I added a bit more action to this one. Tell me what you think of it! :)**

"Sarah! It's wonderful to see you again!" Elsa cried out behind her bulbous husband, Sarah kept her distance from the dreadful woman behind Jareth. "Elsa, it's...great to see you." Sarah replied half hearted, Jareth stepped in front of Sarah as polite as he could, the smile on Elsa's face went away. "Jareth...its a pleasure," the woman whispered in front of the giant crowd of people. The Du Barrys were holding a get together of the kingdoms at their castle and Jareth was first in line to be invited, only being persuaded by money and leaving the children home. Sarah wore a long yellow gown and a tiara fit for her head, she folded her fan and hugged Elsa in an awkward embrace. "You know, I heard from a rumor that you and your husband were divorced." Sarah said politely to Elsa, the woman felt outraged from this rumor and replied sharply, "Really? So strange, I could've sworn I heard the same about you and Jareth." The two women pushed each other away discreetly for the crowd around them. Elsa was wearing a dark green dress that complimented her emerald eyes, "Sarah, we were just about to sneak down to the wine cellar, care to join us? Jareth can tag along, too." Jareth interrupted the conversation before Sarah could speak, "No, we couldn't we were just about to leave anyway." Elsa protested with a painted grin, "Oh, but you've only arrived a half an hour ago! It's only eight! If wouldn't hurt to have a fair few, would it?" Jareth kept his ground when he pulled Sarah away from the dark woman and growled a soft "No." Elsa continued to object to their refusals until she gave up, "Fine, fine. Go home to the...children, I suppose they need their parents to tuck them all in and have a good story before their beddy bye time." Elsa said before downing a glass of cheap wine, her group behind her started to laugh at Elsa's personal remark. Sarah started insult the hateful woman, but Jareth pulled her away before she could finish her sentence.

They pushed through the giant crowd and found themselves at the front gate, Sarah stomped out of Jareth's grasps and on the drawbridge. "Why didn't you let me finish what I was going to say to her? You know she's doing this just because she hates me." Jareth stepped up to Sarah and held her shoulders, "Sarah, please. That's just the way she is, always has been. Always will be." Sarah wiped her lip uncomfortably when she knew she lost the battle with Jareth, they both felt awkward tension come between them. The king slid his hands up to Sarah's face and caressed it softly in front of the castle gates, "You're so beautiful, Sarah. It would be a shame to ruin this beauty with anger over such a pathetic thing." His charms always made Sarah blush before his eyes, she touched his hand on her cheek and savored their moment in front of the castle. A loud crashing sound was heard before the gates, a carriage lead by horses was missing its lead stallion and men started chasing and yelling after it. Sarah and Jareth were both startled by the sound and turned to the carriage site, "Sarah wait here." Jareth stepped away from Sarah and ran over to the driver of the carriage, leaving Sarah on the bridge. "What happened here?" He asked with worry in his voice, the driver's voice was shaky and nerved when he replied, "I don't know! The horse was just spooked by something and he broke away from the carriage! It ran off somewhere behind the bushes I think." He pointed in the direction of the tall hedges, but in an instant the horse appeared from the tall bushes at full speed.

It charged in circles wearing its bridle and jeweled ribbons in its hair for show, Sarah stood on the bridge away from the beast and breathed when she saw Jareth run after the creature. "Jareth, no!" She yelled after him but there was no effect, when her voice echoed to the castle, the white horse looked at Sarah with its glowing green eyes. The woman and the beast met eye to eye as Sarah shuddered in fear when the horse dragged its hoof across the ground, obviously ready to charge. Jareth noticed the animal's behavior as he knew exactly what would happen next, "SARAH, RUN!" He shouted over and over but no effect, Sarah was hypnotized by the animal's bright green eyes that shined even from 20 feet away. With a kick of its back hooves, the horse charged at Sarah. The woman snapped out of her trance as she spotted the horse galloping at her head on, the bridge was too far away from land to run, it was hopeless to escape. The horse drew nearer to her until they were only a mere 5 feet away from each other, Sarah saw a light in front of eyes and people coming through like a projector. Her mother, her father, her husband, her daughters, her son, Toby, and then Jareth. In a quick instant the light was gone, and her head was bleeding. Before she could come back from her senses Sarah realized she was dangling off of the bridge, holding on by her two hands.

The horse seemed to stop in its tracks when Sarah came over the bridge, its eyes blackened as it just fell to he wood on the bridge. "SARAH!" A man yelled frantically across the bridge, all Sarah could do was hold on. Sarah was swinging from her sides as she stared down into the black abyss, far above the deep trench. Her head became heavy, it was like her headache from before but excruciating and throbbing. She grunted as she struggled to hold herself up from her hands, gasping in fear as she felt herself slowly slipping. Her mind seemed to weigh her whole body down, she just felt so...weak. The light slowly emerged back into her eyes, only brighter and softer. There was a woman, a faceless, beautiful woman seemed to hold her hand out to her. _Is...is my time over? No...it can't be. What about..._ Sarah gazed at her hand to see the ring on her finger, _I'm not strong enough. I can't hold on..._ Time slowed down all around her, and she got heavier off the bridge, Sarah just let go of herself. She was weightless above the giant precipice, like an angel falling from a cloud. Her arms were held out to the woman, as she felt herself slowly falling down, but the woman whispered into Sarah's soul, "Take my hand." Sarah could feel the smallest amount of strength in her fingertips as blood trickled into her eye, but something rose inside her, some power, some type of magic that rose from her soul and pushed her hands to reach that beautiful angel. The angel reached for her hand as she fell, they locked their fingertips and she was saved. Sarah was dangling from the beautiful angel that revealed herself, it was Jareth's mother.

When the light vanished into the night, all Sarah could see was Jareth's black glove holding her hand. His strong arm lifted her from the chasm and pulled her on the bridge safely, where a crowd was gathered and everyone cheered for the goblin king and his bravery. Sarah was still astonished by what just happened to her, a whole life flashed before her eyes and Jareth's mother saved her from her own death. Everything was blurred, Jareth was holding Sarah on his lap and cradling her with what strength he had. Tears rained on her face from Jareth's eyes, when she sat up slowly and looked into his eyes, she was crying too. Sarah turned red as they held each other in a cramped hug of their arms, just crying into their shoulders. When Sarah could hear again, all she could hear was Jareth's voice just blubbering into her ear, "I'm not going to lose you. I love you. I swear I love you so much." All those words made Sarah cry even more hopelessly into his shoulder, they sat there for the longest time of the night, then all Sarah could see was black. Nothing was in her ears, not the wind, not the birds, not the voice of Jareth. Sarah passed out from her head trauma and was quickly brought back to the castle, from the tower of the Du Barry's window was a woman in a dark blue dress and peering green eyes.

When Sarah awoke, she was in her bed with a large piece of cloth on her face. Jareth was in the chair next to the bed sleeping on his fist, Sarah was adored by his compassion for her. She turned her limp body as much as she could and tapped on his other hand, waking him from his sleep. He smiled when he saw her eyes open as he sat next to the bed and held Sarah's hand gently, "Sarah, thank god you're all right." Sarah positioned herself higher on one of her soft pillows, "Jareth, what happened?" His smile faded as he said, "When we were on the bridge, one of the horses on a carriage ran off and charged at you. It hit you with a front hoof and knocked you off the bridge...I saved you. You passed out from your head but...I knew you'd be okay." Sarah tried to remember, then she thought of the white angel. "Your mother saved me," she said puzzled, "I remember. When I was hanging off the bridge, I saw a white light...and a beautiful woman all in white held her hand out to me. She said, 'Take me hand.' I did, then I realized the angel was your mother..." Jareth looked like he was on the verge of tears when he heard Sarah's breathtaking experience, "You're...you're sure it was her?" She nodded her head as a migrane started to build up in her mind, "Jareth...I want to rest now." He wiped a tear from his cheek and rose up from his sitting position, "Yes, yes, of course love." He leaned over the bed and kissed Sarah on her cheek, the injured woman turned her face and kissed her husband on the lips. Deepening the kiss by slowly moving their lips together, he took his hands and caressed her cheeks while their lips stayed together as if glued.

When he left the room, the children were all lined up to see how their mother was coping. Christine spoke first, "Is mom all right?" Madeline followed after, "Is her face okay?" He shushed them both down, Toby was still learning to talk but his expression was very worried. "Yes, your mother is completely fine. She needs plenty of rest, so you best leave her be for awhile." The children let out their sighs of relief from Jareth's comforting words, they all peeked in through the crack in the door to see their mother. Jareth closed the door gently while kneeling down to their level, "Any of you hungry? I'll have the goblins prepare breakfast for all of you." He said with his wolfish grin, the children couldn't resist a hot breakfast cooked by the goblins. They all went to the dining room and had delicious eggs for their breakfast, Jareth still worried about Sarah being in her bed, but it was put aside when he spent the day with his children.

They all went into the courtyard of the labyrinth and played many games all together, Jareth covered his eyes and faced the castle wall anxiously. "26, 27, 28, 29, 30! Ready or not, here I come!" The courtyard was vast and beautiful, fit with green grass and luscious hedges. The white pavilion over the little stream over river was white with ribbons of ivy laced on its railings, inside he saw a young girl crouched under a bench sitting uncomfortably. He laughed to himself when he realized he had the perfect chance to sneak up on his youngest daughter, he tiptoed out of Madeline's sights and went behind the bench slowly. He was beside the bench when he reached under swiftly and yanked his daughter out playfully, she screamed in angst when she knew she was caught. He kept her in his arm and said, "Ah, a young girl lost in a courtyard, hmm. Well, I have no choice but to keep you prisoner, so..." He flung her over his shoulder, to no surprise she was very light. "You have to stay with me." She laughed when Jareth carried her on his back out of the pavilion on back on to the green grass, "Now where's Christine and Toby, hm?" They stopped to look around their surroundings, only for Madeline to spot Toby running across the grass and hiding behind a hedge. "Theres Toby!" She whispered and pointed in his direction, Jareth stomped over to the hedge and saw his son kneeling on the grass behind the green bush.

He screamed when he saw the tall figure in a long, white cape, he then laughed when Jareth picked him up and held him in his right arm. "A young boy?! How many other little monsters are in this place?!" He growled at the children climbing on his back like a jungle gym, they got so wild that they made Jareth collapse on his back. "I have been slain by these tiny monstrosities!" They began to hit him softly and scream when he started bursting out in laughter, "Will you guys be quiet?! I'm trying to read!" Jareth shook his head at her and said to them both, "Don't mind the miss grumps, go play for a while. We'll go inside in a little bit. " They played for what seemed hours, hide and seek, tag, duck duck goose, everything that was child-like Jareth loved. On the inside, he was a complete child, but deep, deep down he was still hopelessly worried about Sarah. He did not let it be seen on the inside to upset his children, he only distracted them for the day to stop them from worrying about Sarah.

**So, what did you think? Too much with the whole bridge thing? A friend suggested that idea and I thought it would be pretty neat to have Jareth be the hero. :P Again, review if you have something nice to say, really not in the mood to read bad ones...but then again, if you're being HONEST then by all means. Then if you're a troll then go like...crawl under a bridge xD I'm too tired to insult, Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15: Everything Burns

After a week past, Sarah was up and walking around again, but headaches came and went throughout her recovery. They became so strong that Sarah took herself to the doctors and received a medicine that relieves the pain. Eventually the headaches would fade away in time, but until then Sarah stayed in her room for most of the week. Jareth still thought about the fateful night at the castle, it troubled him about the horse just breaking away from the carriage. No kingdom close to the Du Barrys would accept a carriage in bad quality, and they're always checked before they're taken for use. He slumped into his chair in the throne room, tapping his finger on his lip and brainstormed the accident. "Perhaps it really _was _just an accident and the horse was just frightened, but that still won't explain why the horse had the desire to run after Sarah..." He said to himself out loud, he shook his head in frustration when he ran out of more suspicions. "It just doesn't make sense...how could..." The memory flew across in his mind, revealing one crucial detail that was long forgotten. The eyes. The bright green eyes that were so visible in the night, practically the same as Elsa's. Then the pieces came into place on the puzzle.

Sarah was looking out on the balcony and gazing across the creative labyrinth, the breeze blew through her chocolate hair and whipped her orange gown into the wind. She placed her elbows on the concrete edge and rested her head on her hands, the migraine was fading away as her medications kicked in. Behind her, she heard loud stampings coming towards her, then she heard Jareth speak up. "I know, it all makes sense now!" Jareth went over to her side and stood next to her, completely unnoticing the beauty of the labyrinth, "The accident, the horse, it was Elsa." Jareth's words were thrown at Sarah carelessly, "What? Jareth, please. Can't we drop this? I mean I think it was just an acci-" "No! It wasn't, I know Elsa has something to do with this and i'm going to prove it." The thumping in her head started to return, only misty in the back of her mind. "Sarah, you don't understand..." "No Jareth, I understand perfectly, its YOU who doesn't understand." The beating grew louder and closer to her eyes, only making Sarah tense from both her massive headache and Jareth's childlike behavior. "That family has been plaguing us for so long! Don't you see that she's trying to tear us apa-" "JARETH. PLEASE!" She finally shouted angrily, "You're acting like a child! You always do! Whenever there's a little problem that's meant to go away on its own, you always just try and fix it. But really you're just making it worse! Just leave me alone before my head explodes, goddammit!" Sarah stomped back into the room and left Jareth on the balcony, completely heartbroken and confused. She went over to the bed and snuggled under her pillows and blankets. "Don't you just...stop and think about what you do before? Do you think at all? Stupid..." She muffled stuffed inside a pillow, Jareth was surprised beyond measure as he apologized, "Sarah, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you but i'm just worried about you, i'm _always_ worried about you..." His face was completely drained of all energy, all he wanted to do was hold Sarah in his arms, but he knew that he would only exacerbate things by doing so. Instead he closed his eyes and faded himself into thin air to the Du Barry's castle, leaving Sarah crying into her pillow with regret.

Full of anger, he marched his way through the stony gates and past the long bridge, the guards were standing to halt him next to the main gates. "Your highness, we were not expecting you at the castle. What is your business?" Jareth snapped back at him, "I need to speak with the queen, immediately." The guard let out a rat-like smirk and added, "Sorry your majesty, without a royal consent, you're not allowed in." Jareth glared at the two guards with his flaring eyes, before he could say another insult, the gates began to slowly open. The guards stood back from fright when the gates mysteriously opened by themselves, but Jareth kept stomping his way through the castle to the great throne room. He wouldn't stop, like a train he kept moving without a brake or a cease, he had one objective that day and he wasn't going to let it slip away. When the doors were at an arms distance, he pushed them open with all his might only to reveal Elsa sitting comfortably in her throne. His nostrils flared when she welcomed, "Ah, Jareth. So wonderful to see you, you don't look very well. Lack of romance in the bedroom, perhaps?" She kept her smirk painted on her face just to spite Jareth, who walked quickly to the woman in the throne room. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you without a glass of wine in your hand, where's the king?" Jareth growled at the hateful woman, she replied with a hint of lust, "Not here, its just you and me. If you want a drink be my guest." She pointed to a cart with a bottle of wine and two glasses decorated to her liking, "You knew I would be coming?"

He asked curiously, her teeth shined when stepped to him and said, "I knew you couldn't resist." He raised his hand and stopped her from coming closer, "Don't be so sure, the night of the accident, a horse was under a spell and put Sarah in danger." Her eyebrows turned with concern as she batted her eyes, "An accident?! Oh no! Is Sarah all right, I hope so. It would be a shame if something happened to her, then you would be so...alone." Jareth boiled inside as he felt a great urge to break a spine or two, "How could you? Your jealousy is corrupting your mind and taking over." Elsa crossed her arms furiously and yelled, "Jealous?! What do I have to be jealous of?!" She sighed as she let her anger reprieve, "Jareth..." Her arm grazed his face as her voice turned soft and lustful, "I'll give you another chance, I'd give you anything you want." His face turned blank when he thought of the fight between the two, how angry she must have been at Jareth, he thought to himself, _Does she not love me anymore? Would this change anything?_ Elsa looked into Jareth's eyes as they were only an inch apart, he never moved, these new emotions were all collaged into his mind. Fear, jealousy, lust, hate, regret. Love. Love! Elsa leaned into Jareth's lips, but before they touched, he pushed her back harder than ever. Elsa fell back to the ground and landed on her side with a grunt, she looked at Jareth from her sitting position and yelled, "Jareth! Don't you dare leave me! You know what i'm capable of, i'll burn that labyrinth and your castle down to the ground! It will be nothing but ASHES!" Jareth chuckled when he knew he defeated the horrible woman, he chuckled and merrily walked over to the cart of wine and poured himself a glass. Elsa started to smile mischievously while she stood from the floor, Jareth took a small whiff of the wine and showed a face of disgust. "You always had the cheap wine didn't you?" In a millisecond of time, Jareth flicked his wrist to the air and sent the wine spilling on Elsa. She screamed as her makeup began to slide off her face like a waterfall, "JARETH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Elsa cupped her face and tried to smear the red juices off her face, but to no avail.

As her makeup began to run, all of the peach color on her skin began to dribble off her chin. Like rivers in a canyon, all of her color on her flesh began to slick down her body. Her shoulders started to ache and burn as she screamed in pain, her tan skin turned into a red ocean on the floor, the wine was bubbling her skin away. Blood began to pour off her face as if acid was eating away her skin, he took what was left in the glass and let it drip on the rug, the red drops started to sizzle and fizz on the carpet. She ran hectically around the throne room like a chicken with its head cut off, screaming like a banshee and knocking herself into furniture before she slipped and fell next to the fire. Jareth stepped back in horror as he realized what he had done. "Poison..." Elsa could not speak, the toxic wine began to eat away her throat and stream red ooze from every angle. She began to go into a twitching frenzy as her arm knocked a log out of the fire and sent it across the floor, heading for the curtains. Slowly but surely, Elsa's face completely melted away into her dress and kept bubbling when she fell back on the rug. Jareth felt the urge to vomit as he watched the ghastly sight before his eyes, but he couldn't look away. Elsa was completely oozing away before his eyes, the woman who broke his heart, insulted his family, and tried to kill his wife was dead. Elsa's composed corpse bled out on the floor, leaving shreds of flesh and tissue that hung off her shoulders and up. The horrific sight was nauseating as the stench started to linger in the air, before he could run out of the room for help, he noticed the great window was in a massive flame. The fire from the log traveled from the curtains up to the ceiling, catching fire to the entire wall. Black smoke caped the air as Jareth felt his stay was overly welcome, but then he felt a sense of power inside.

They were all burning, everything. He saw Sarah's husband standing in the flames, his face was just as blank as the day he was killed, Elsa was next to the man in her green dress along with her husband. The troubles were just burning away, the little sparks were flying through the black air. As his back was hunched over trying to breathe air from the floor, a piece of the ceiling fell from high and landed on his back, the windows seemed to burst from the heat and glass shattered upon him. He groaned in pain as he fell to the ground, weak and trembling he covered his head, feeling the sharp cuts of glass pierce his fingers. Jareth was now crawling on his belly, knowing his past was behind him, he dragged himself along. The pain in his back was so overwhelming that he felt himself stop on the ground, the heat from the flames made him sweat in his black suit. From his eyelash, he felt a stream of blood trickle down his cheek, his powers were weakening as he tried to teleport himself to safety, but no avail. He lifted his head to see his surroundings, everything was red, burning in a great fire. Jareth's vision was turning black as the stream of blood above his eye thickened, "Sarah..." He whispered softly into the ashy floor, the ceiling began to dissolve into the flames, and everything was falling. A beam of wood came toppling from the walls and collapsed on top of Jareth, crushing him even more.

The pain was unbearable now, his thoughts were focused on his family, hardly on survival. "Sarah...Tob-..." His world went black. The flickering of the wood silenced into a void of absolute nothingness. His hand started to tighten as he felt a grasp on his hand and relief on his back, when he opened his eyes again, he saw his mother. She was wearing a long white dress and on her knees, holding his hand, the beam on his back lifted off when he saw a giant figure raise the beam off. The figure wore expensive, thick clothing and a crown for a king, it was in fact, Jareth's father. Jareth was near tears as he was appalled by the vision of his parents, the grip on his hand tightened as his parents smiled into his eyes. He closed his eyes once more to see if this was only a dream before his demise, but he felt a cool breeze brush his hair as the noise of burning wood was silenced. He opened his eyes and felt himself on a patch of grass outside, the sky was blue and clear. He managed to pull himself off the ground, standing next to him were ghostly visions of the old king and queen, they both smiled at their son as the mother grazed her fingertips across his face. Tears were shed from the mother and the son, "My son," the mother whispered, "Do not forget, never stray from family, never leave them. _Until the end._" She tilted his head down and kissed his forehead, dripping a tear from her eye onto his cheek. She released him and disappeared into thin air, only leaving the two kings. Jareth stared at his father as they smiled, the old king nodded his head in a slow motion and disappeared. No words needed to be said for the two, they already felt what needed to be said. Jareth smiled contently and looked behind him, only to see the Du Barry castle raging in a giant flame. The stony walls were keeping the blazing fires inside, he watched the roaring fire dance in the wind as a black cape of smoke rose above the blue fire. Everything inside was now ashes, he laughed to himself, "You know what I'm capable of too, Elsa." People inside the castle all managed to escape the flames safely, all except one.

Sarah stepped out of her bed after her nap and looked outside the balcony to see the sunset on the horizon, and on top of it was a cloud of blackness. She gasped and lept closer to the balcony to see a castle far in the distance covered in darkness, "Jareth...no." Her heart stopped when she felt the sense of Jareth in trouble, she pulled out her necklace that Jareth gave her on their honeymoon. She grasped the crystal bead between her fingers and whispered over and over, "I wish the goblin king would take me away, I wish the goblin king would take me away." Tears ran down her face as she felt total worry for Jareth, Sarah squinted her eyes tightly and held her breath, just waiting for Jareth to come. She held the bead in her hands and prayed on her knees, "Jareth, i'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I've done. Please, I love you and I want you to come back, I need you. The children need you, we all need you." Her sobs overwhelmed her voice as she kept her eyes shut, "I can't live without you, Jareth. I love you so much, and I don't know what I would do without you. Even your eyes, your beautiful eyes, oh...they remind me of heaven. I don't know how to go on with life without you by my side. I'm always in a labyrinth of myself and I need you next to me, to guide me forever and ever. You say forever isn't long, well you're right, together let's make it last us...till the day we die!" She sobbed into the ball as drops of tears fell down her face, just waiting for Jareth to come back to her feels like eternity ever second.

In the darkness of her eyelids, she felt a soft, warm breeze grace her cheeks. Her hair twisted and started to linger throughout the wind, "Sarah, open your eyes." A husky voice called out in front of her, when she opened her eyes, they were greeted by two misty grey eyes that belonged to Jareth. They never hesitated when they shared a tight embrace of their arms, Sarah began to sob again into Jareth's shoulder. "I knew you'd come, I knew it...Oh god, what happened to you?!" She grazed the wounds on his fingers and the ash on his face, he shushed her as her eyes worried with fear. "It doesn't matter anymore, you're here, that's all that matters now." They both smiled when they felt their everlasting love for each other, when Sarah gazed upon her surroundings, she saw their field of daisies. They blossomed under the blue sky and let out their scent of wild flowers in the wind, when their embrace was over, they shared one of their passionate kisses into the open air. They kept their kiss long and deep as the wind started to blow through their clothes, and at this moment they knew their lives would change. Sarah was free from the chains of her husband and Jareth sealed the fate of his past, leaving nothing behind but bitter memories that were hardly even there. Love can vanquish anything, any problem, any hurt, any scars that leave you tattered and broken. Love is about holding onto something dear and full of treasure, never letting anyone take it away from you. Whether its telling stories to your children, learning to find another love when your own is shattered, changing your lifestyle to know your life will be better in the end, or simply playing hide and seek with children. Love is about changes for the good or the better, you just need to learn to accept them because... The Changes Continue.

"_Until The End._"

**Whew, okay. So, I decided to finish this now because I thought this would be a good way to wrap things up. I think I've stretched this thing far enough and it's a good way to end it, i'm glad I killed Elsa though. I wasn't going to let her live to the end :D. But I don't really think this story was too great, idk. It's pretty far fetched and I had to think of a way to end this, and end it quickly. But whoever finished reading this, I really hope you liked it, if not then thanks for the views anyway. :)**


End file.
